Kim Possible 3: Check Mates
by Joseph Laban
Summary: Wade invents a device that calculates future outcomes of its user's decisions. Meanwhile, Ron proposes to Kim in college and she accepts. When Professor Dementor steals Wade's device and sets out to conquer the world, it's up to Kim and college chess champion Ron to make a move and beat the Professor at his own game.
1. The Prologue

_A/N: I do not own Disney's Kim Possible. This fanfiction is the result of an idea I had for a third animated Kim Possible movie, taking place after 'Graduation: Part 2'. If we were to have a Kim Possible film in 2019, let it at least be a good one._

_Dedicated to Christy C. Romano, Will Friedle & Patton Oswalt._

* * *

_"Revolution!"_

The cry rang out through the halls of Middleton Prison. Everywhere, guards took cover as prisoners hurled garbage, shrapnel and food items at them. This was a prison riot more violent than any in its history, and it was only the beginning.

In the midst of the chaos, Professor Dementor slipped unnoticed through the crowd of unruly inmates. His plan to escape from prison after his last caper was working perfectly, and it was all thanks to his latest creation.

A nameless inmate was helping him, effortlessly clearing a path for the Professor through the rushing stream of human bodies. As the two of them burst through the prison walls and out into the open air of freedom, Dementor turned to his assistant.

"Excellent work, Drone #237," he commended it in a clipped tone. "You were able to start an uprising as instructed."

"It is my duty to serve thee, sire," replied the drone, terminating its human disguise and reverting to its default appearance: a conical body with a featureless sphere for a head.

The Wireless Automated Programmable Network (WAPN) drones were Professor Dementor's latest technological breakthrough, providing him with an army of loyal assistants wherever he went. In time, he reckoned, he'd be able to replace his entire staff with them and end his ridiculous reliance upon HenchCo.

"Summon the airship and set coordinates for the New Mexico lair," Dementor ordered. "We must proceed to the next stage of the plan."

"Affirmative, sire," replied Drone #237. "Kim Possible and her boyfriend will not know what hit them."

"Indeed, they won't," agreed Dementor with an evil grin. "Time to show Dr Drakken how to take over the world _properly!_"

* * *

_**What is Professor Dementor's newest plan to conquer the world? Read on and be surprised!**_


	2. The Balcony

_"Ron,"_ asked Kim exasperatedly, "did we _really_ need to make a stop in Verona after our mission to Milan?"

"Why, of_ course!_" said Ron with a nervous laugh. "It's one of the most important tourist spots in Italy, don't you know?"

"Uh-_huh_," said Kim, totally unconvinced. "Face it, Ron, this place is known for just one reason: _English Literature._"

"My favourite subject!" exclaimed Ron, fooling absolutely no one. "I always did love me some Shakespeare."

"So much so that you always had to ask me for help with your homework?" Kim asked him with a smirk.

_"Hey!"_ said Ron testily. "At least I tried, KP. Oh, look! We're _here!_"

Kim looked up at the old Italian house that Ron had brought her to. Seeing the small chiselled balcony on the red-bricked building's first floor, it was obvious what this place was supposed to be.

"Casa di Giulietta?" asked Kim quizzically._ "Juliet's House?"_

_"Yes!"_ cried Ron excitedly. "It's a house that's very similar to the one featured in Shakespeare's play. Couples flock here from all over the world to see the famous balcony and leave letters to Juliet."

"Oh, and I suppose _you're_ planning to leave a letter to a girl who doesn't exist?" Kim inquired, raising her eyebrow.

"Heavens _no_, KP!" gasped Ron, as he gently put his arm around her shoulder. "This is about you and me."

Kim groaned. "Why do I get the feeling you're about to ask me to do something stupid?"

"_Trust me_, Kim," said Ron reassuringly, "I swear, you're gonna like this."

"Oh, I'll bet," she replied.

"I need you…" Ron began, "to get up on that balcony and re-enact Act 2, Scene 2 of 'Romeo and Juliet'!"

Kim let out another groan. _She knew it!_

"Ron," she sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not in the mood for this? The mission is _over!_ Why can't we just go home and have a nice date at Bueno Nacho or Chez Couteaux? Either one of those would be _miles_ better than this stupid place!"

"Aw, come on, KP!" said Ron. "Do it for me, _pweaze_?"

He gave her the puppy-dog pout, and Kim knew she was a goner.

"Oh, _all right_, then!" she huffed, finally giving in. "I guess it'll be romantic." Turning around, she readied herself and prepared to leap onto the balcony.

Ron stopped her. "No, no, no," he said. "I mean, the _proper_ way."

Kim gave him an annoyed glare but complied anyway. She opened the front door of the house and went inside.

While waiting for Kim to reappear, Ron and Rufus put the final steps of their plan into motion. They'd been planning this very moment for months and were determined to make it a success.

"You ready, Rufus?" Ron whispered to his old friend. The mole rat nodded enthusiastically, prompting a smile from Ron. "I've waited so long for a mission to take us to Italy. This seems to be the right time and place."

Rufus gave him a thumbs-up and scampered back into Ron's pocket. "I need you to hand it to me when I give you the signal," Ron told him hurriedly, as Kim finally emerged on the balcony above.

Seeing her, Ron cleared his throat and declared dramatically, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and KP is the sun."

Kim's cheeks were stinging with mild embarrassment. Ron's idea was so romantic, but it was _so_ cheesy. Hadn't they suffered through enough bad Shakespeare performances in high school? Still, she knew how much this sort of theatrics meant to Ron, so she played along as best as she could.

"O Ronald, Ronald!" she called out longingly. "Wherefore art thou Ronald? Deny thy father and refuse thy name." Being a straight-A student, she knew the entire passage by heart.

Down below, Ron was speaking again. "Kimberly Ann Possible," he declared, "I may not know a lot of Shakespeare, but one thing I _do_ know - and that is I love you with all of my heart. And that's why," he said as he got down on one knee, "I'm offering you the most important item in all of Shakespeare's plays: _the One Ring to rule them all!_"

Kim gasped as Ron held out a beautiful engagement ring, handed to him by Rufus. So _that_ was why Ron had insisted on coming to Verona! And here she had thought that his attempts to act out Shakespeare were cheesy…

"Kim Possible, my oldest and closest friend," said Ron Stoppable with as much conviction as he could muster, "will you marry me?"

Her eyes brimming with tears, Kim knew that there was only one answer she could give him. _"Yes!" _she exclaimed excitedly. "Yes, Ron Stoppable, I will, _I will!_"

With a graceful flourish, she leapt off the balcony and landed right in front of her beloved. Rufus ran along Ron's left arm carrying the ring, and together mole rat and girl slid it onto her right ring finger.

Her engagement sealed, Kim smothered her fiancé with a hug. Just a few hours earlier, she never would have imagined she'd be here - standing outside Juliet's House, agreeing to marry Ron Stoppable. The two of them had practically spent their whole lives together, and now it seemed they were destined to spend the rest of their days together too.

In that moment, nothing mattered to the two lovebirds except each other. For now at least, everything was all right with the world.

* * *

**_Please leave a review!_**


	3. The Pawn

"_Mazel Tov_, Ronnie!" said Mrs Stoppable over the phone. "I couldn't be happier for you and Kim."

"Thanks, Mom," replied Ron nervously. He wasn't entirely sure how his parents would react to the news of his and Kim's engagement, but they seemed to be genuinely happy for him.

"Hana's going to be _so_ elated when she learns she's going to have a sister-in-law!" Mrs Stoppable gushed. "Our little family's growing bigger by the day."

"Sure, Mom," answered Ron, "but I think it's going to be just you, Dad, Hana, Kim and me for the time being. We're… going to _take our time_, if you get what I mean."

"Oh, of course," said Mrs Stoppable, blushing. "Don't let me get in the way, though I _am_ a Jewish mother. I'd hate to do anything awful to the great Kim Possible."

"_Stoppable_, Mom," Ron corrected her. "She's going to be Kim Stoppable really soon. Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Ronnie. Send our congratulations to Kim!" said Mrs Stoppable as she ended the call.

As he put down the phone, Ron thought about what he'd just said. _Kim Stoppable_, he told himself glumly. Soon, the love of his life was going to have to change her name to Kim Stoppable. The perfect pun of his girlfriend's name was one of the many things he adored about her, and now that awesome moniker was about to be ruined by her marriage to him. Of course, he could always change _his_ name to Ron Possible, but he wasn't entirely sure that would work either.

Beside him, Kim was driving to her parents' house. She'd insisted on delivering the news to them in person, and given how James and Ann had always treated him like a member of their family, Ron didn't dread telling them that he was about to join their family for real.

As they pulled up to the Possibles' driveway and parked in the garage, Kim and Ron shared a loving look, knowing that their lives were about to change forever. Dr James' little 'Kimmie-cub' was all grown-up, and today would be the day he learned he'd be handing her over to Mr Ron Stoppable. Hand-in-hand, the young couple walked into the house.

They found Mr Dr Possible sitting in front of the TV, watching 'Captain Constellation', while Mrs Dr Possible was busy washing dishes. The Tweebs were nowhere to be seen, much to Kim's relief.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," Kim called out in greeting. "Can we talk?"

Mr Dr Possible switched off the TV and turned to face his teenage daughter and her boyfriend. Something in Kim's tone of voice told him he was about to hear very grave news. "Hello Kim," he replied, with an uneasy expression on his face. "Of _course_ you can! What's… _new?_"

"Hi Kim, hi Ron!" greeted Mrs Dr Possible cheerfully. "It's great to see the both of you again. How's college?"

"Great, Mom," replied Kim nervously. "Umm... can we discuss this around the dinner table?"

A few minutes later, Kim, her parents and Ron were seated around the dinner table, ready to have their discussion. The tension in the air was palpable. When she was ready, Kim took a deep breath and started her speech.

"Mom, Dad, Ron and I have something very important to tell you…"

Mrs Dr Possible gasped. "You're _pregnant?_"

Mr Dr Possible stood up like a rocket. _"I knew it!"_ he cried, glaring at Ron with an expression like thunder. "I thought you were better than this, Ronald," he growled, _"but it seems that I was wrong._"

"Mom! Dad! _Relax!_" cried Kim frantically, trying to calm her parents down. "I'm not pregnant! I - I'm…"

She held up her right hand for both of them to see.

James and Ann Possible took one look at the engagement ring on their daughter's finger, and suddenly, they understood.

Mrs Dr Possible's horrified expression gave way to one of unspeakable joy. Glomping her only daughter, she began squealing in excitement.

"Oh, Kimmie dear, _congratulations!_" she exclaimed. "I always knew this day would come, though I didn't think it'd be so soon. Somehow, I always pictured you and Ron walking through our front door to tell your father and I that you were going to say 'I do'."

"Wait," Kim stopped her. "You always knew it would be _Ron?_"

"Honey, _please!_" her mother replied with a wave of her hand. "The signs were obvious. From the moment you introduced us to Ron on your first day of pre-K, I knew you saw something special in that young man. Growing up, you two spent so much time together that I sometimes wondered if you had any other friends. And when you and Ron got together on prom night, well," Mrs Dr Possible smiled sheepishly, "I could _clearly_ see what was coming."

_"Wow!"_ exclaimed Ron in amazement. "That's _incredible_, Mrs Dr P! Kim," he said, turning to his fiancée, "your mom should _totally_ become a psychic!"

"Calm down, Ron," said Kim, gently sitting him down again, "her powers only work on me."

"And on _me_," interjected Mr Dr Possible. Looking at Ron straight in the eye, he said, "Young man, I hope you realise how incredibly fortunate you are that my daughter thinks of you the way she does."

"Believe me, Mr P," sighed Ron, slowly slinking down in his seat. "I am _acutely_ aware of that fact from the moment I wake up till the moment my head hits the pillow."

"Which is about five seconds every morning, right Ron?" asked Kim cheekily, playfully nudging him with her elbow.

_"Regardless,"_ continued Mr Dr Possible, "the fact is that my little Kimmie-cub has decided to spend the rest of her life in holy matrimony with you. While I haven't seen anything in you that would suggest you'd break her heart someday, Ronald, I'm not about to let my guard down. You'd better watch Kimmie like the apple of your eye, or else I'll come down to wherever you live and show you the darker meaning of the word _Possible_."

"Rest assured, Mr P," Ron answered solemnly. "As a chess player, I promise to treasure and uphold Kim as my Queen."

_"Chess?"_ asked Mr Dr Possible with some puzzlement. "I don't recall you having anything more than a passing interest in the game, Ronald."

"Oh, Ron's taken it up in hopes of getting a college scholarship," Kim explained. "He figured it'd be easier than _actually paying attention in class?_"

_"Hey!"_ protested Ron. "At least I'm putting effort into something for once, KP."

"I _see_," said Mr Dr Possible thoughtfully. "Well, Ronald, I have nothing more to say. Congratulations on becoming our son-in-law. Just don't treat my Kimmie like a pawn, and that will be sufficient." As Dr James got up and left the table, Ron leaned over to Kim.

"Man, he's _good_," he whispered admiringly in her ear, causing her to giggle.

* * *

**_If you liked this chapter, please review!_**


	4. The Deep Blue TPS

_**Remember Olivia, Wade's super-genius love interest from the stinger of 'The Cupid Effect'? She returns in this chapter and effectively sets the plot in motion...**_

* * *

"Oh, _Wade_," gushed Olivia excitedly, "we're _totally_ gonna ace this school project!"

"Of course you are, Liv," agreed Wade. "Leave it to you to come up with a Temporal Positioning System for your assignment on making good decisions."

"Temporal _Probability_ System," stressed Olivia. "Terminology is important."

"Okay, _okay!_" said Wade defensively. He'd been seeing Olivia for over a year now and had yet to win an argument with her. "_Probability_ it is."

Their conversation was interrupted by an urgent notification on Wade's computer. Upon checking it, his eyes grew wide with alarm and he contacted Kim immediately.

Kim's concerned face appeared on his monitor screen. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked him as usual.

"Bad news, Kim," Wade told her sombrely. "Professor Dementor's broken out of prison. Sources say that an unknown accomplice helped him start a prison riot."

"A _prison riot?_" asked Kim with surprise. "_That's_ new for Dementor. What do you suppose he's up to this time?"

"Beats me, Kim," Wade replied. "He has yet to resurface since his escape. However, knowing Dementor, it's probably yet another world-domination scheme."

"Which is why it's a good thing we now have the TPS to help us out, Wade!" interjected Olivia cheerfully. "Hi, Kim!" she said, waving at the screen.

"_Olivia!"_ cried Wade with annoyance. "Can't you see I'm talking to Kim Possible?"

"Can't you see _I'm_ trying to talk to Kim Possible too?" Olivia retorted. Being all of ten years old, she was noticeably lacking in what some would call 'emotional intelligence'.

"Oh my _God_, Kim," she cried, "you've _got_ to check out this awesome new gadget Wade and I created for my high school project. It's called the TPS: the _Temporal Probability System!_"

"TPS?" repeated Kim with amused curiosity. "You mean, like a GPS for _time?_"

"_Sorta,_" Olivia told her, "but also much more than that. It calculates the potential outcomes of any given decision and plots the optimal course for reaching one's goals. We based it off the algorithms used in Deep Blue."

"Hey, I know that name!" they heard Ron exclaim in delight. "That's the chess computer that defeated Gary Kasparov in 1996!"

"Precisely!" said Olivia with elation. "_Finally_, someone who knows what he's talking about."

"You hear that, KP?" Ron crowed. "Guess my knowledge of chess isn't so useless after all, is it?"

"Oh, _hush_, Ron," said Kim testily. Ron's newfound passion for chess had led to him constantly making references to the game, something which annoyed her to no end. She wanted to get on with the discussion on Dementor.

"So assuming we use the TPS in dealing with Dementor," she said to Wade, "do you think we can predict his every move and take the shortest route to victory?"

"Well, that's the theory," Wade replied thoughtfully. "But remember, this device was designed for a school project. It was never meant to be used to play chess with real people's lives."

"I see," Kim replied. "Well, let's just hope we're ready for the Professor when he strikes."

"I'll keep you posted," Wade told her. "Congratulations on your engagement, by the way."

"Thank you, Wade," she told him with a smile. "See you too, Olivia!"

"See ya!" said Ron and Olivia in unison as Kim ended the call.

Unbeknownst to the four friends, their conversation hadn't gone unheard. Just outside Wade's house, a camouflaged WAPN drone was relaying everything back to base.

Inside his hidden lair, Professor Dementor listened to every word of their discussion with great interest.

"_Fascinating_," he said to himself, as a sly smile slowly formed on his wizened face. "It appears we have one more item on our shopping list."

* * *

**_Uh-oh, Professor Dementor is on to our heroes and about to make his first move! Will Team Possible stop him in time?_**


	5. The First Move

Kim was in the middle of a Physics lecture when she felt her silenced Kimmunicator buzz in her pocket. Quietly excusing herself from the room, she answered the call.

_"Kim!" _cried Wade frantically as his face appeared on the screen. "Dementor's kidnapped Olivia!"

_"What?"_ exclaimed Kim in horror. "Are you sure about this, Wade?"

"I'm serious, Kim," he replied grimly. "Just take a look at this."

A video recording began to play, and there was no mistaking the identity of the masked man in the footage.

_"Guten tag, Fräulein Possible," _said Professor Dementor, _"I am regretting to inform you that we have a _situation_ on our hands. A unfortunate little girl just _happened_ to be wandering across an evil genius' path, and he'd _hate_ to deny her hospitality."_

The camera shifted away from Dementor to reveal Olivia, captured and bound with shackles.

_"Wade!" _she cried out desperately_. "Help me!"_

Dementor grinned wickedly at the camera as it panned back to him. _"If you intend to see this little girl alive again, Fräulein Possible," _he said,_ "bring her boyfriend with you to 1129 E Boulder St, Colorado Springs_._ If I discover the two of you are out to deceive me, I will vaporise her at once! You have two hours."_

The recording ended, and Kim returned her attention to Wade.

"Wade," she asked him pointedly, "when did you receive this? Have you tried calling her?"

"Five minutes ago," Wade answered. "She's not answering her phone, Kim, and I can't locate her at home or at school. We were supposed to have a movie date this afternoon, but she's not there either."

"Then we'll just have to go and get her," Kim said firmly. "Meet me and Ron at Bueno Nacho in fifteen minutes."

"Aye, aye, Kim!" Wade replied enthusiastically._ "We're coming, Liv!"_

* * *

An hour later, Team Possible arrived at the rendezvous point. They found themselves in an abandoned laboratory, with no sign of Professor Dementor.

They heard a plaintive cry for help from one corner of the room. It was Olivia, shackled to a wall by her wrists and ankles.

_"Liv!" _cried Wade, as he ran to free his beloved.

"Wade," she called out, struggling against her bonds, "I know we've had a rocky relationship. But after this, I _swear_ I'll be a better girlfriend. I'll even let you win arguments sometimes! _Please_, just get me out of here."

"Of _course_, sweetie!" replied Wade innocently, as he reached into his backpack for a cutting tool. Before he could do anything, however, Kim stepped forward with a loaded weapon.

"Not a chance, _Dementor_," she said, as she fired an electrical charge towards the captive figure. The crackling projectile fried the WAPN drone's inner circuitry, deactivating it harmlessly.

"Wha-_what?_" sputtered Wade in disbelief. "B-but... _how?_"

"Real girls _never_ let you win an argument," Kim explained with a smirk. "The sooner you accept that, the happier your relationship will be. Isn't that right, Ron?"

"Oh, _absolutely_, KP!" replied Ron with gusto. "_Totally_ 100%."

Kim smiled. "You _see?_" she told Wade, gesturing to her fiancé. "Just like that."

Wade's mobile phone suddenly rang. To his surprise, it was Olivia! Trembling slightly, he hit 'Answer'.

_"Liv?!" _he cried into the receiver. "Liv, where _are_ you?"

"At the movies, where you promised to meet me for our_ date_?" answered Olivia. "Sorry you couldn't find me earlier - I was busy running errands for a little old lady who knocked on my door asking for help."

"So you've been alright all this time?" he asked her with a sigh of relief.

_"Duh,"_ she replied, nonplussed. "Though I've been unable to reach you for the past two hours. My stupid phone's been acting up today."

_Dementor, _Wade realised grimly. The Professor must have jammed their communication lines so that he'd think Olivia was _really_ in danger. It was a genius move on his part.

"Liv," Wade finally said, "I'm so glad to hear that you're okay. Just go ahead and enjoy the movie without me; I, uh... got caught up with things. Promise I'll make it up to you. Love ya."

"Love you too, Wade," Olivia replied as she ended the call.

Smiling, Wade stepped forward to examine the metal impostor. "I don't _get_ it," he told his friends. "Why did Dementor lure me all the way out _here_? Unless..."

The three of them exchanged looks of horror as they realised the truth.

Back in Wade's room, the WAPN drone which had been spying on his residence was busy copying all his files into its extensive memory banks.

Wade didn't waste a moment. Taking out his handset, he issued a series of orders to his AI assistant. "Rita, this is Wade," he said frantically. "Terminate all running processes and erase all files from the mainframe. Transmit backup to Point Erehwon and send me a damage report _NOW!_"

"_Affirmative," _came the electronic reply. _"Shutting all systems down."_

Wade breathed a sigh of relief as the hacking attempt was aborted. Reviewing the damage report Rita sent him, he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"It seems Dementor was in the middle of downloading plans for hundreds of devices on my system," he remarked. "Which one of those could he _possibly_ have been after?"

"_All_ of them?" Kim suggested, raising her eyebrow.

Ron shook his head. "It was the TPS," he said matter-of-factly, dumbfounding his companions.

"What makes you say that, Ron?" she asked him quizzically.

"Just _think_ about it, Kim!" Ron exclaimed. "Dementor stages this whole 'kidnapping' just so we'd come here and leave Wade's room unguarded. It's _exactly_ the kind of move an expert chess player would make."

Kim facepalmed. _"Ron," _she cried, "not everybody thinks about chess all the time! He could've been after _anything_."

"But _Kim_," protested Ron, "it's the _perfect_ device to steal if you wanted to take over the world. It'd show you the most effective way to pull it off!"

Kim paused. Ron's words _did_ make a lot of sense. And even if Dementor wasn't aware of the TPS and its capabilities, he certainly would be now. It was only reasonable to assume he'd exploit it.

"You're right, Ron," she told him at last. "Dementor _would_ use that device in a heartbeat once he figures out how it works. Which means that we need a chess computer of our own."

"I agree, KP," said Ron. "From now on, we've got to double our efforts. It's no longer just Dementor we're facing; we're up against his newest ally - _Deep Blue._"

* * *

**_As always, if you liked this story, please leave a review._**


	6. The Reality Check

Professor Dementor strode proudly through his secret lab. The R&D drones had really outdone themselves, creating a large-scale working copy of the TPS from the stolen plans. It had been easier than taking candy from a baby.

Standing before the large monitor screen in his lair, he cleared his throat and barked out a series of commands to the TPS.

"TPS," he ordered, "Determine best route towards total world domination and calculate probability of success."

The machine obeyed, pooling information from the Internet and generating the relevant figures. A smile appeared on Dementor's face, growing larger as more and more pieces of the plan fell into place. This was going to be _far_ more interesting than he originally anticipated.

* * *

Kim and Ron were watching TV in their rented apartment when an unexpected news flash appeared on the screen.

The young couple sat forward in astonishment. Apparently, Professor Dementor had re-emerged and was making a public announcement.

Ron and Rufus burst out laughing when they saw what the Professor was wearing. Similar to his initial attempt to steal Kim's battlesuit, he was clad in a woman's wig and dress. Meanwhile, Kim raised her eyebrow in puzzlement. She couldn't see where Dementor was going with this at all.

"My fellow Americans," said the German scientist, "I come before you today to announce that I've seen the light. For years I committed antisocial behaviours due to suppressing the inner truth about myself - _I'M A WOMAN!_"

Now it was Kim's turn to burst into laughter. Joining her fiancé and Rufus on the floor, she rolled about uncontrollably at the sheer absurdity of the claim. Mentally picturing Dementor doing the things all women did, she couldn't help but laugh till she cried.

When the three of them finally calmed down, they listened to the rest of Dementor's speech. Apparently, he'd always known he was a woman trapped in a man's body but never had the courage to reveal it until now. Some audience members applauded, while others booed.

"Since coming out as a transgender woman," he said, "my eyes have opened to the plight of minorities in this country - African Americans, Hispanics, Asians, LGBT individuals, Muslims and _women_. I can identify with you. Growing up as the child of poor German immigrants, I never experienced material prosperity in my youth. The harsh conditions I faced made me what I am - hardened, cruel, _bitter_.

"But that was _before_. In recent months, I've been able to do some introspection. And I've come to realise one truth: my mission in life is to serve and _protect_ disadvantaged individuals like you! It doesn't matter who you are - if you're an American citizen, you deserve _all_ the rights and opportunities that America affords!"

"Hey, that actually sounds... _pretty noble!_" remarked Kim with genuine surprise. "I could _totally_ get behind that message under the right circumstances."

_"Liberty!" _cheered Rufus, waving a flag which read 'Naked Mole Rights'.

"In light of my new gender identity and mission in life," Dementor continued, "I am hereby changing my name to 'Professor Dementrix'!"

_"Dementrix?" _asked Ron in confusion.

"It's the feminine form of 'Dementor', Ron," explained Kim helpfully. "Suffixes? Latin class?"

"I _knew_ signing us up for that was going to come back and bite me someday," he said with a groan.

"At least it's better than _chess_, Ron," smirked Kim, returning to the live broadcast.

"In order to better help the downtrodden citizens of this country," declared Professor Dementrix, _"I am officially running... for PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES!"_

The announcement hit them like a tonne of bricks. Dumbfounded, they could only utter a single word in unison:

"What?"


	7. The Illegal Move

Despite the name of the place she was in, Kim wasn't feeling so _bueno_.

A few days had passed since Professor Dementrix made "zir" now-infamous twin announcements, and things had gone from bad to worse for Team Possible. Apparently, a sizeable portion of the US population agreed with zir on how the country should be run.

"What are we going to _do_, Ron?" sighed Kim hopelessly. "This is one mission where kung-fu kicking the bad guy into jail isn't going to help."

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "Doing that might get _you_ thrown in prison for assault and battery." As he said this, Rufus mimed a flying kick, complete with a Bruce Lee yell.

"It's that dreadful TPS!" Kim said, shaking her fist. "Wade's invention is helping my worst enemy dodge every obstacle standing in zir way of taking over the world!"

"Not _every_ obstacle," said Ron with a smug grin. "You've still got _me_ \- Ron Stoppable, college chess champion!"

Kim huffed in frustration. Ron was her fiancé and the love of her life, but he could be _so_ annoying at times. Cockiness was one of his less-than-admirable character traits.

"Alright, _genius_," she told him icily, "Do _you_ have any ideas?"

"Do I ever!" he answered cheerfully. "First off, we could break into zir secret lair and re-steal the TPS plans from zir."

"Uh-_huh_," said Kim, unimpressed. "Look, Ron, I hate to break it to you, but our window of opportunity for that is _long_ over. Wade had a back-up copy of the plans on _his_ server; do you _really_ think Dementrix is stupid enough not to do the same thing?"

"I'm just getting started, KP!" said Ron, undaunted. "We could also dig up incriminating facts about zir to disqualify zir as a candidate."

"Not going to work either," answered Kim. "Wade's done his research - apparently, the Professor's scrubbed zir personal records of anything which could be used against zir."

"Even the birth certificate?" sputtered Ron in disbelief.

"_Especially_ the birth certificate," Kim replied sadly.

"_Confound_ it," said Ron with a huff, sitting down again. "In that case, there's only one thing left to do."

"Which is?"

"_You_ must enter the Presidential race and challenge zir as a candidate!" he declared triumphantly.

Kim facepalmed. This was the talent show and 'American Starmaker' all over again! Unlike those two incidents, however, she could see a serious flaw with his proposal.

"As much as I appreciate the suggestion, Ron," she told him gently, "the fact of the matter is I _can't_ run for President."

_"What?"_ exclaimed Ron indignantly. "Why not?"

Kim sighed. "Because the law states that one must be at least 35 years old in order to run," she explained. "_Time_ is our issue here."

"Not if you had a _sitch_ in it a couple of years back," said a familiar voice behind them.

Kim, Ron and Rufus turned around to see who it was. Stepping out from behind a nearby table, a tall stranger swiftly removed her trench coat and sunglasses to reveal a green-and-black super suit.

* * *

_**Oh, come on! You really didn't think there'd be a Kim Possible movie without **_**her**_**, did you?**_


	8. The Feeling That Remains

_"Shego!"_ growled Kim, swiftly adopting a fighting stance. "What's Drakken up to this time?"

"Calm down, baby sister," said Shego mockingly. "Dr D's watching TV back at the lair; I came alone."

"Oh yeah?" said Kim with narrowed eyes. _"What for?"_

_"Wait!"_ interjected Ron, with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Have you been watching the news?"

"Bingo!" replied Shego drily. "_President Dementrix_ \- yeah, not too thrilled about that prospect either."

"So you've come to _help?_" asked Kim incredulously. "That's... unusually _kind_ of you, Shego."

_"Hey!"_ exclaimed Shego indignantly. "_Who_ helped you and your sidekick defeat those giant green aliens from Lollapalooza not too long ago? Or do you have the memory of a goldfish?"

"Well, technically, _I_ did most of the work, so..." said Ron with a wry grin, earning a glare from both Kim and Shego.

"Regardless," said Kim, quickly dismissing Ron's little bit of self-praise, "the important thing is that Dementrix needs to be stopped. Rhetoric like zirs can't help but hurt the country."

"I agree," said Shego, with folded arms. "Which is why I've come with a little piece of info that'll help you get around that '35-and-older' rule."

"What's the catch?" asked Kim suspiciously.

"Dear me!" gasped Shego in mock horror. "Kim Possible doesn't _trust_ me? What could I _possibly_ have done to deserve such treatment?" she moaned, causing Kim to roll her eyes.

"You wish to be her running mate, don't you?" asked Ron matter-of-factly.

"Close, sonny boy, but not quite," Shego replied. Turning to Kim, she said, "If I help you run, and you win, I get to be Chief of Staff."

"Not a chance," said Kim firmly.

"Alright, then," said Shego, raising her hands in surrender. "Don't say I didn't help you save the world when it really mattered."

"_Wait_, Kim!" pleaded Ron. "Isn't stopping Dementrix more important than your petty squabble with Shego? We can work out the finer details later!"

"I'm not handing over an important government position to a mad woman, Ron!" exclaimed Kim.

"Yeah," said Ron, "but if you _don't_ do anything, you're handing over the whole _world_ to a mad..." He paused, unsure of _what_ exactly Dementrix was now. "To a mad _you-know-what-I-mean!_" he said finally.

Kim considered her fiancé's words carefully. True, Shego was evil, but she had proven to have a spark of decency deep down. Even now, she was offering Team Possible her _help_ to prevent Professor Dementrix from taking over the world. Surely whatever information she had on hand was worth obtaining despite the risk?

"All right, Shego," said Kim at last. "You win. What's this 'little piece of info' you wanted to tell us?"

Shego turned to face Kim and Ron with a wicked smile. "Ah, I see that little Kimmy wants to play nice after all! Smart girl. All right, people, listen up and pay very close attention, 'cause I'm only going to say this once. The two of you once time-travelled 20 years into the future."

"We _what?_" blurted out Kim and Ron in unison.

"Di - didn't you hear what I just _said_?" asked Shego in frustration. "I said, the _two of you_, once _time-travelled_, 20 years into the _future_, to put an end to one of my _evil plans!_"

Kim and Ron looked at each other in disbelief.

"How come we don't remember any of this?" asked Ron.

Shego clawed her face in annoyance. These two dimwits were really asking for it now. "Because you _won!_" she shouted. "I foolishly allowed Drakken to talk me into gloating about my scheme to take over the world, Monkey Boy here figured it all out and destroyed my time-travel monkey idol, everything reset and _now_ _I'm the only one who remembers any of it!_"

There was a moment of stunned silence as the two teenagers processed this information. Shego was telling them about an adventure they once had, one which they no longer recalled because it never happened. Still, what did this news have to do with Kim's eligibility to run for President?

"So how exactly does all of this help me run for President?" Kim asked.

Shego groaned. She really _was_ going to have to spell everything out for them, wasn't she? _"Because,"_ she sighed, "you and your boyfriend were lost in the time stream while you time-travelled to stop me. Your friends and parents didn't see you at all for two decades. When you two popped back out… well, you still looked like teenagers."

A light went on in Kim's mind. She finally understood what Shego was getting at. Before she could say anything, Ron said it for her.

"Holy Canoly, Kim!" he exclaimed excitedly. "That means… that means that you and I aren't technically 18 after all. Even though we _look_ like young adults, from a certain point of view, we're really _38_ years old on the _inside!_"

"Exactly," Kim concurred, grinning. "And if I'm actually 38, that puts me _above_ the minimum age required to run for President, which means…"

"You're all good to go, KP!" Ron whooped triumphantly. "_Boo-yah!_ We're _trans-age_, baby!"

* * *

_**Kim and Ron are starting to get the hang of this 'self-identification' business, don't you think? Next up: Candidate Kim Possible!**_


	9. The Corridor

_"And now the time has come to crush the petite bourgeoisie and take back what is ours, big league!"_

Professor Dementrix was watching one of zir recent speeches on zir monitor, taking notes on how ze could improve. Zir campaign message had been better-received than ze had hoped, especially by villains tired of constantly losing to teenage girls.

"Let's see," ze said to zirself. "I have got to be stirring up the public anger towards people of Fräulein Possible's ilk, so that everybody will be helping me take over the world! It's also über important to invent the insulting nicknames for my enemies, which will be easy for my supporters to remember..."

The door to the room opened, and in flew WAPN drone #271. "Sire, your hostile takeover of both the Democratic and Republican parties has been completed."

"Excellent!" laughed Dementrix. "Now that I've merged the two main political parties into one, I am guaranteed the nomination no matter what! And for your information," he said to Drone #271, "I wish to be addressed as _ma'am_ from now on!"

"Affirmative, ma'am-from-now-on," replied the drone. "We have also received word that Kim Possible is joining the Presidential race."

_"WHAT?!"_ yelled Dementrix._ "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"_

"Approximately two hours ago," answered #271. Gesturing to the monitor, it summoned the front page of an electronic newspaper onto the screen. In large bold letters, the headline announced,** KIM POSSIBLE TO RUN FOR PRESIDENT**.

Angrily, Dementrix hurled zir cup of coffee at the monitor screen, shattering it. _"NO!" _ze yelled. "I will not have my foolproof plans foiled! _NOT THIS TIME!_"

"271," he ordered, "replace the screen and send #91 and #101 to deal with the situation _AT ONCE!_"

"Yes, sire."

* * *

"Just relax. Take a deep breath, girl, ya got it."

Monique was helping Kim prepare for her next campaign speech. Even though she'd given about a dozen of these so far, politics was still a new and foreign thing to her. She was therefore grateful for her friends' presence and support.

"I can do this," said Kim to herself. "I can _do_ this. I'm Kim Possible - I can do _anything_."

"That's right, Kim," said Monique encouragingly. "Just go out there and show that waiting crowd what you're made of. You're going to be the first girl _ever_ to make it to the White House!"

"_Amen_ to that!" Kim replied enthusiastically. "Thank you, Monique," she said, giving her girlfriend a hug.

"It's no problem, girl!" said Monique with a wink and a wave of her hand. "I can see your future."

Confidently, Kim stepped out from behind the curtain and waved to the crowd of her cheering supporters.

As she delivered her speech, Ron, Rufus and Monique discussed Kim's progress backstage.

"Are you _sure_ Kim'll be able to pull this off?" asked Monique anxiously. "I put on a brave face for her earlier, but honestly, I'm not so sure. Dementrix just seems so… so… _powerful_."

"We have no _choice_, Monique," Ron replied desperately. "That creep is on the verge of becoming the most powerful person on the planet, and we've got to stop zir before that happens. If anyone can take on Dementrix, it's our friend."

_"No President!"_ said Rufus angrily, referring to Dementrix.

"I really hope you're right," said Monique to the mole rat, as they heard the audience's applause.

Moments later, Kim stumbled out to meet them, sweaty and flustered, but happy. "I _did_ it, guys," she breathed. "One more inspirational speech down and dusted."

"_That's_ my fiancée!" said Ron proudly, giving her a kiss.

After hugging Ron, Rufus and Monique, Kim turned her attention to a figure hidden in the shadows.

"You can come out now," she said.

Shego stepped forward into the light. It had been too dangerous for her to be seen with Kim while so many civilians were around, but she was here to play a crucial role.

"Thanks for agreeing to be my bodyguard, Shego," said Kim gratefully.

"It wasn't out of kindness, Princess," Shego told her flatly. "Remember our deal?"

"How could I forget?" Kim replied, rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of which," asked Shego warily, "could you and I… _talk_ for a minute?"

_"No,"_ said Ron, Rufus and Monique in unison.

"Guys…" said Kim after a moment, "it's okay. _I'd_ like to have a private discussion with Shego as well."

"Alright then, KP," said Ron cautiously. "But remember, keep your eyes peeled on the back of your head. I want you back in one piece."

"Will do, Ron," Kim replied with a kiss. "I'll see you at dinner."

Walking away from Ron and company, Kim and Shego proceeded to the maze of corridors behind the stage. They figured that they'd be left alone here for some time.

_"So,"_ began Kim uncomfortably, "where do we start?"

Shego snorted. "I suppose my _payment_ might be a perfect place to begin?"

"That's something I've been meaning to ask you about, Shego," said Kim, remembering. "Would you have stayed a good guy if it paid more than Dr Drakken?"

_"Huh,"_ said Shego in real surprise. She had never considered that before. However, she didn't spend more than a moment thinking about it. "Don't know, don't care," she said at last. "Moving on?"

Kim sighed. "Alright then," she answered. "You're a _supervillain_. My _opponent's_ a supervillain too. Is there anything I should be aware of regarding the way you guys operate?"

"I'm glad you asked," Shego replied with a wicked smile. With her glowing fingers, she scribbled the following words on the wall: _Rule #1: Trust no one._

"You know," said Kim drily, "_that's_ coming out of your payment."

Shego shot Kim a dirty look, but complied and stopped her graffiti. "Look, Kimmy," she sighed, "I know you good guys believe that teamwork is the key to everything, but in villain world, just as in politics, there are no permanent friends or enemies. Just look at us! We've got completely different goals, but we're willing to work together temporarily to take down a common enemy. There's no love lost between us; it's just business."

_"Wow,"_ Kim murmured with astonishment. That sounded like an awfully miserable way to live. She thought about the love she shared with her parents, her brothers, Ron, Monique, Wade and Rufus, and realised that her biggest frenemy had not experienced that for a long time.

"I guess that explains why you don't have a boyfriend," she said at last.

Shego let out a frustrated yell, throwing a green fireball into a nearby wall. By the time she realised what she'd done, it was too late - a massive hole had been burned into the structure. She turned to look at her client sheepishly, knowing that she was about to receive a huge pay cut.

To her surprise, Kim only smiled and shook her head. "Not to worry," she told her. "That one's on the house."

Shego let out a sigh of relief when suddenly, a little boy wandered into the corridor.

"Excuse me?" he asked them with a sob. "I seem to be… lost."

_"Lost?" _Kim gasped. Being a babysitter, she had a soft spot for small children. "Oh my goodness, that's _awful!_" she exclaimed, getting down on one knee to look him in the eye. "What's your name?"

"John," replied the boy.

_"John,"_ said Kim kindly, "is there anyone around here you're looking for?"

"Yes," answered John, as his eyes turned an electronic shade of red. _"You."_

Shego was already moving before the word 'you' left John's lips. Her villain sense had tipped her off about this suspicious character, and she'd been around enough human-looking robots to know one when she saw it._ "GET DOWN!"_ she yelled, as she tackled her young charge to the ground.

"John's" arms turned into laser guns which began firing at the two young women. It was really WAPN drone #91, sent by Professor Dementrix to assassinate Kim Possible. And it was not alone.

From the end of the corridor, another humanoid figure approached. This one was taller, more muscular, and clad in a leather jacket and sunglasses. He looked like an action movie star, but spoke with a strange European accent.

"See you later, alligator," Drone #101 said emotionlessly, as it too opened fire on Kim and Shego.

Together, the two women leapt and danced their way around the assassins and their fire. It took all their martial arts training just to stay alive.

"As I was saying, Kimmy," remarked Shego wryly, _"trust no one."_

"Point taken," answered Kim ruefully. She couldn't believe she'd fallen for that, even after the Olivia imposture. She realised she needed to keep her guard up better if she hoped to win this thing.

Soon, Kim was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with #101 while Shego took on #91 behind her. Kneeing the tall android in the groin, she cried out in pain as her kneecap met solid metal.

"They're _robots_, Cupcake!" Shego called out, shaking her head. "They've only got ball bearings."

Kim groaned and soldiered on. Trading punches with #101, she wished she had her battlesuit with her right now. Wade had created a new nanotech suit of armour for her, which she had yet to break in. Vowing to don it regularly from now on, she figured that since Dementrix was making use of shapeshifting technology, it was only fair that she did the same.

Meanwhile, Shego was having trouble nailing #91 with her plasma blasts. The drones had been programmed with superhuman reflexes, making them too fast even for her. Worse, she realised that she and Kim were getting tired, while the drones were just warming up. They needed a new strategy to end this quickly.

"Kimmy!" she yelled to her partner. "_Blast_ them!"

_"How?"_ asked Kim in bewilderment. "I don't have any projectile weapons!"

Shego ground her teeth in frustration. "I didn't say with _your_ weapons, you idiot!" she shouted.

Kim immediately got her meaning. She leapt into the space between the two drones, quickly diving away once they started shooting. The assassins were caught in each other's crossfire and crumpled to the ground in porous, smoking heaps.

_"Thank you,"_ said Shego snarkily, panting for air.

"No big," Kim replied with a smirk. "Maybe we should collect these drones to use as evidence against Dementrix."

They wouldn't get any such opportunity. A five-second countdown appeared on the drones' chests, and an electronic voice issued from their vocabulators.

_"Self-destruct sequence initiated."_

Thinking quickly, Shego blasted a hole in the ceiling while Kim pulled out her hairdryer. Holding on to Shego, she fired a grappling hook onto a nearby street lamp and pulled both of them to safety.

Moments later, blue tendrils emerged from the drones and engulfed the whole building, vanishing it entirely. No evidence remained to suggest that a structure ever stood at that spot.

"I've got to hand it to Dementrix," Kim admitted. "That _is_ a pretty smart way to cover one's tracks."

"Yep," agreed Shego with a rueful smile. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

"You villains really _do_ understand one another, huh?" asked Kim.

"More than you realise," Shego replied, genuinely surprised at how much she was enjoying educating Kim about villainy. "And you know what'll be next on Dementrix's list? _Rule #2: Never stop trying._"


	10. The Confession

**_Kim gains a new and unexpected ally._**

* * *

Kim was in the midst of some paperwork when her mobile phone rang. Dutifully, she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kim, it's Bonnie. Do you have a moment to talk?"

_"Bonnie?"_ asked Kim in puzzlement. Of all the people she could have expected to call her now, her high school rival was probably dead last.

"Um... _sure_, B," replied Kim cautiously. "What's up?"

"K, I just wanted to apologise for something I did to you back in high school," answered Bonnie.

To say that Kim was floored to hear this would be an understatement. Bonnie _never_ apologised for anything; it was part of her nature.

_"Apologise?" _asked Kim incredulously. "Who are you, and what have you done with Bonnie?"

"Kim, this is serious," stressed Bonnie in an urgent tone. _"I rigged the electronic votes to become Homecoming Queen!"_

It took Kim a moment to recall the exact situation Bonnie was referring to, but then she remembered and the anger returned.

"I _knew_ it!" Kim cried. "You _cheated_ your way into that when it should have been _me!_"

"_Yes,_ Kim," said Bonnie sorrowfully. "I feel _terrible_ about that now."

Kim spent a few seconds fuming about what she'd lost due to Bonnie's misdeed. Mental images of Ron being kissed by Bonnie began to resurface, but she dismissed them. There were far more important matters to attend to at the moment.

"As much as I appreciate you coming clean about this, Bonnie," said Kim professionally, "why did you decide to call me _now?_"

"Don't you _see_, Kim?" cried Bonnie. "If _I_ could rig the system to win back in high school, could you _imagine_ what your opponent might do to you on a national level?"

Kim gasped. _Of course!_ she thought to herself. How could she have been so blind?

_"Bonnie,"_ she said firmly, "is there anything we can do to prevent this?"

"_Way_ ahead of you, K," Bonnie replied. "We've _got_ to get rid of the voting machines and force everyone to use paper ballots. Fortunately, I have someone here who could help us out with that."

_"Who?"_

Bonnie handed over the phone, and Kim could hardly believe her ears.

"_Hola_, Señorita Possible?" said Señor Senior Sr.


	11. The White Queen

Professor Dementrix was in a rage. Zir drones had failed to take out Kim Possible and now _Señor Senior Sr_ of all people was thwarting zir planned chicanery with the voting machines. Would nothing ever go zir way?

Pacing back and forth aboard zir private airship, ze knew ze had to adjust zir campaign strategy. Kim had proven to be exceptionally popular with women and voters below the age of 35, and ze did not know how to appeal to those demographics.

"This is _impossible!_" ze cried. "The women and the young voters are supporting my enemy in droves! _HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING TO MY FOOLPROOF PLAN?_"

A light bulb went on in zir mind. _Of course! _ze thought, slapping zir forehead. How had ze forgotten about the TPS so quickly?

Ze marched over to the large computer in the belly of the aircraft and activated its inbuilt TPS. The device hummed to life as it awaited its master's commands.

_"TPS!" _shouted Dementrix. "Identify Kim Possible's possible weaknesses and _CREATE THE NEW STRATEGY TO CRUSH HER!_"

"Yes, ma'am," replied the computer obediently. "Accessing Tumblr now."

* * *

At her latest campaign rally, Kim Possible high-fived her running mate.

"Good job, Rufus!" she said cheerfully.

Rufus Prime returned the high-five enthusiastically. The not-so-naked mole rat had proven to be a hit with voters, with memes and fanart of him mushrooming online. Even Kim had to acknowledge he looked irresistible in a tiny business suit.

"Well done, Kimmie!" said a familiar voice behind her. "We're so proud of you."

Kim turned around to see her mother, her father and the Tweebs walking over to meet her on stage. The crowds were dispersing and her family had come to invite her home for dinner.

"Way to _go_, big sis!" whooped Tim.

_"Yeah!"_ agreed Jim. "Thanks to you, we're moving into the _White House!_"

"Calm down, Jim and Tim," said Kim gently, trying to curb her brothers' enthusiasm. "We've got to win the election first."

"Win? _Pshhh!_" said Tim with a wave. "You're _Kim Possible_ \- this Presidential race's in the _bag_."

"Absolutely!" rejoined Jim. "When you win, can we build rockets in the Rose Garden?"

"What?"

"We'll put a man on the moon again in _no_ time!" Tim declared.

"And take better pictures so no one will say we faked it!" cried Jim.

"When we're done, _everyone_ will have to agree the Earth is round."

"_Hurray_ for science!"

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-_sha!_"

Kim rolled her eyes. Having two geniuses for younger brothers did have its perks.

"Well, KP," said Ron as he walked up behind her, "I have to say I agree with your brothers. According to our TPS, your campaign message of female and youth empowerment gives you a 23% advantage over Dementrix. If patterns hold steady, you're headed for victory next November."

"I wouldn't get our hopes up too high, Ron," Kim replied. "You know what they say in politics: _expect the unexpected._"

"Speaking of expectations," said Ron hungrily, "what time can we expect to be back at your place?"

"In about ten minutes," Kim smiled, as a self-driving purple Sloth rolled up beside them.

"_Ooh,"_ gasped Mr Dr Possible in mock surprise. "In that case, I'd better get my wife and sons a head start." Turning around, he, Mrs Dr Possible and the Tweebs made a beeline for their own souped-up vehicle.

"_Boo-yah!"_ exclaimed Ron with a laugh. The race home was on.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the whole family was having dinner at the Possibles' residence. Everyone was laughing and joking about the trials of being a Presidential candidate.

The jovial atmosphere was interrupted by a familiar four-note ringtone. Upon answering her Kimmunicator, Kim was greeted by Wade's grim visage.

"Could this please wait, Wade?" she asked him with a pinch of irritation. "My family and I are having dinner!"

"Sorry, Kim," answered Wade, "but this is serious. Turn on the TV now."

"_What?"_ exclaimed Kim indignantly. "No, I can't! It's a family rule!"

"That's right, Kimmie," said Mr Dr Possible sternly. "No TV at the dinner table!"

"But this is an _emergency_, Mr Possible!" protested Wade.

"Guys… _guys_," said Ron coolly, trying to find a compromise. "How about some _radio_ instead?"

Mr Dr Possible thought about it for a moment. "Smart move, Mr Stoppable," he admitted. "You win."

"Well… I guess that _could_ work," answered Wade.

Ron and Rufus excused themselves from the table and returned a minute later with a small antique radio. Turning it on and tuning into the channel Wade instructed, they found that Professor Dementrix was delivering a live speech to zir supporters.

At zir rally in New York, Dementrix grinned as ze heard the roaring acclamation of the crowd. Many in the audience were young people clad in pink and black, wearing pointy conical-shaped headgear they called 'Victim Hoods'. Convinced they were the start of a new American revolution, they were ready to follow their great leader wherever ze led.

"My fellow citizens," Dementrix declared, "we are standing at the dawn of a new age, one filled with the universal justice and siblinghood. A world where no one is being left out because they are part of the different race, gender or class!"

Zir crowd of supporters cheered at the prospect of a more equal world.

Encouraged, Dementrix continued zir speech. "Only one thing is standing in our way, comrades," ze said ominously. "Do you know what that is?"

_"KIM POSSIBLE!" _yelled the crowd in unison.

"_Kim Possible!" _shouted Dementrix. "The girl who thinks she can do anything. The one who believes she can _STOP OUR REVOLUTION IN ITS TRACKS!_"

The crowd of Dementrix supporters booed.

"Too many Americans have been fooled by her lies," said Dementrix, sadly shaking zir head. "They think that electing her President will be empowering to the women and the young folk! But we want the _TRUTH!_"

_"Truth! Truth! Show us the truth!" _demanded the multitude.

_"First!"_ declared Dementrix, "I want you all to hear what Fräulein Possible said about herself not too long ago." Behind him, a recording of Kim from two rallies back began to play.

_"I wish to make one thing abundantly clear," _said Kim in the recording._ "_I'm a feminist. _Female empowerment has _always_ been my thing! I'm a living example of what we girls can do when we put our minds to it._

_"My opponent says that there have been too many men in positions of authority, and it's time for someone else to take charge. I agree. However, ze has spent most of zir life as a biological male. Surely it would be better to elect a woman - a REAL woman - to serve you?"_

_"I AM A REAL WOMAN!"_ Dementrix yelled, drawing cheers from zir supporters. "Anyone who disagrees is being the closed-minded bigot. Do you believe that just because Kim Possible is a female, she is fighting for the freedom?"

_"NO!"_ shouted the audience.

_"NO!" _cried Dementrix triumphantly. "She is _not_ fighting for the weak and the poor! And do you know _why? _Because Kim Possible is the _PRIVILEGED, BOURGEOIS, CISGENDER WHITE GIRL!_"

Listening from home, the seven people around the dinner table reacted very differently. Mr and Mrs Dr Possible were puzzled - they knew they were middle-class and reasonably well-to-do, but failed to see why that was a _bad_ thing. The Tweebs hadn't even _heard_ the word 'cisgender' before and had to look it up.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron looked at each other in horror. They hadn't anticipated this kind of response from their opponent. True, Kim was a woman in a man's world, but in all other areas she had things easy - _too_ easy.

"Her name isn't Kim Possible - it's Kim _Privileged!_" spat Dementrix. "She's been given _everything_ in life on the silver platter! She keeps poking her nose into other people's business, trying to save the world. But all she's really accomplished is creating the _personal teenage empire _for herself!"

Dementrix's crowd erupted with outrage and disgust. Many of them were college-educated Millennials who found the idea of Western imperialism revolting.

"Do we want to be ruled by the selfish and spoiled Queen Possible?" asked Dementrix rhetorically.

_"NO!"_ protested the audience.

"_Then say _'No!' _to the white Kim-Perialist!_" shouted Dementrix emphatically. "And say _'Yes!' _to the colourful and revolutionary future with _PROFESSOR DEMENTRIX!_"

Dementrix's supporters applauded long and hard at the conclusion of zir speech. Ze had put the privileged white girl with delusions of grandeur in her place, and if she was smart, she would stay there. It was time to let non-white, non-cisgendered, disadvantaged individuals like themselves take over.

Slowly, Dementrix began reciting zir famous campaign chant. Zir audience took it up, raising their voices in a crescendo as they mocked their hated enemy.

_"Check your privilege. Check your privilege…"_

In college dorms, cafés and gyms across the country, Dementrix supporters watching or listening online joined the snowballing chorus.

_"Check your privilege! Check your privilege!"_

Dementrix silently congratulated zirself as ze took in the adoration of zir fans. The TPS had come through for them once again, and it was a delicious irony that Team Possible would now be annihilated by its own invention.

Dementrix's supporters continued the chant, almost as if they knew their target was listening. Louder and louder they thundered until the girders above them shook.

_"CHECK YOUR PRIVILEGE! CHECK YOUR PRIVILEGE!"_

Back at the Possibles' house, Ron Stoppable had heard enough.

"That's _enough!_" he said furiously. "Rufus, turn off the radio _now!_"

The mole rat obeyed, and the dining room fell silent as Rufus pulled the plug.

Everyone slowly turned to look at Kim. Ron, in particular, didn't know how she'd react to being so harshly called out on air like that.

To his shock, Kim did something he'd only seen her do once before - _she burst into tears_. Her parents, her brothers, her fiancé and her running mate all watched in stunned silence as she buried her face in her arms.

"Oh my _God_, Ron," she sobbed, crushed by the realisation of what this was going to do to her campaign. "My message is _wrecked_. I'm not the feminist icon I thought I was. I'm not a liberator or a trailblazer for the oppressed… I'm_ The Man._"

* * *

**_While I know that Kim cried several times in 'Emotion Sickness', I'm still counting it as a single instance because it was all due to the Moodulator. Apart from that, I'm not aware of any other episode of Kim Possible where she broke down crying._**


	12. The Gospel Truth

50-year-old Jake Jonas Johnson was the owner and founder of the News Central Channel (NCC). One morning, he got up, brushed his teeth and drove to work as usual. Stopping by Wen's Kafé for his favourite latte, he strode cheerfully into his office only to find Professor Dementrix sitting in his chair.

_"What the...?" _he exclaimed, spewing out his coffee. "What in blazes are _you_ doing here?"

"Relax, Herr Johnson," replied Dementrix with an evil grin. "I've just come to talk."

"You can talk to my Head of Security," said Johnson curtly, as he reached for his intercom button.

A mechanical arm flashed out of nowhere and caught Johnson's wrist in a vise-grip. Drone #538 had come along to lend its master some much-needed muscle.

As the drone forcibly sat Johnson down in one of the guest chairs, Dementrix got up from zir seat. "I'm afraid your Head of Security is _tied up_ with other matters at the moment," ze told him sadly. "Fortunately, you have nothing to fear from my personal bodyguard."

Johnson glared fiercely at #538, but was impotent to do anything against the machine. "What do you want, Professor?" he growled.

"Are you not an expert in journalism, Herr Johnson?" asked Dementrix innocently. "Well, it appears I have been doing some _journalism_ of my own."

Ze snapped zir fingers, and #538 began playing a surveillance video of a woman doing something extremely questionable in the woods.

Johnson's features twisted in disgust and bewilderment. "Is that... _Hati Ho?_"

"The news editor for The News Hound, _YES!_" screamed Dementrix impatiently. "538, _you've got it wrong again!_"

"Apologies, ma'am," said Drone #538, quickly changing the video to the desired one.

Johnson's jaw dropped as he watched the footage unfolding before him. "How did you... you wouldn't dare... _NO!_" he screamed_._

Dementrix laughed wickedly. Ze had obtained the perfect material to blackmail the media mogul with, and now Herr Johnson was at zir mercy.

_"Please!"_ begged the man, grovelling on his knees before the evil scientist. "If word gets out to the public about this..."

"It will_ not_," said Dementrix firmly, "as long as you keep in the line and follow my instructions. And the favour I'm asking is the small one; all you need to do is tweak this network's coverage of_ just one person._"

_"Who?"_ asked Johnson curiously.

An image of Kim Possible appeared on #538's video screen.

* * *

Kim and Ron were having their weekly date at Bueno Nacho. With all the craziness going on in their lives, she was grateful for this one constant to hold on to.

"How are our latest poll numbers, Ron?" she asked her fiancé despondently.

"Not good, KP," he admitted. "We've been slipping in the polls for a few weeks now. Apparently, it's no longer politically correct to support you for President."

"Oh, the cleverness of that fiend!" lamented Kim. "Coming out as transgender was a masterstroke. Now I can't even leverage my biggest selling point!"

"We _can't_ lose hope, Kim!" said Ron urgently. "There's _got_ to be another way out of this messaging conundrum."

"That's not our only problem, Ron," Kim pointed out. "Have you read the news lately?"

"Not really," he confessed. "I've been busy crunching numbers and trying to plot our next move."

"Here," said Kim, handing him her new smartphone. "You might want to take a look at this."

Ron read the online article's headline aloud. _**"Yes, Kim Possible Can Do Anything,"**_ he said. _**"Here's Why That's a Bad Thing."**_

_"Huh?"_ he exclaimed in bewilderment. "That's _preposterous! _How can being good at everything be bad?"

"It gets worse," answered Kim grimly. "Check out the other news articles about me."

_**"Dementrix is Right: Kim Possible Has a White Saviour Complex,"**_ read Ron disbelievingly, as he investigated one news site after another. _**"Why Kim Possible is Actually a Bad Role Model For Girls. Kim Possible: Foreign Sleeper Agent?**_ _'After helping people around the world, does she owe foreign governments anything?'"_

"Oh my _God_, Kim!" he yelled in frustration. "This isn't ordinary journalism - it's _fake news!_"

"Have you seen NCC's Adrena Lynn hit piece?" she asked him.

_**"Is Kim Possible Just A Kung Fu Adrena Lynn?" **_recited Ron once he found the story. _"'Anonymous sources report that Ms Possible, 38, is collaborating with villains Shego, Camille Léon, Duff Killigan and Señor Senior Sr, leading to speculation that these individuals may have merely been stooges hired to battle Ms Possible rather than genuine villains.'"_

Ron put down the smartphone with a sigh. "KP, I used to put out fake news myself," he told her. "I _know_ how it works. These folks just want as many clicks as possible."

"I _know_, Ron," Kim replied. "It's just... it's just that reading these reports has _really_ gotten me down. You know how easily peer pressure affects me, and this is the same thing, only much, _much_ worse."

She slumped down on the table in despair. "I wish I'd _never_ run for President," she said. "It's _just too hard."_

Ron had a stony look upon his face. "You know what the worst kind of fake news is, KP?" he asked her quietly.

"What?"

He got up from his seat and slid into the spot beside her. Wrapping his arms around his fiancée, he whispered, _"The kind you tell yourself."_

Kim buried her face in his chest, trying to get a moment of solace before jumping back into the fight. Just then, the Kimmunicator beeped, and Ron answered the call on her behalf.

"What is it, Wade?" he asked.

"Good news, Ron," Wade replied. "Archaeologists have discovered an ancient manuscript hidden inside a Tibetan monastery. It describes a thousand-year-old hermit named Master Shinri, who's said to grant wishes for a price. Local peasants who've scaled the hermit's mountain have reported healings, miracles and deliverances from loan sharks. It may be the answer to our fake news problem."

"Then I guess it's time for me to climb the highest mountain," said Ron with grim determination.


	13. The Hermit

Ron pulled himself over the final rock. He'd spent days climbing this mountain, hoping to find the mysterious Master Shinri at the summit. To his surprise, he saw no holy man at the top; only a small stone cabin with smoke rising from its chimney.

_Well, if there's smoke, there's fire, _thought Ron in relief. And there wouldn't be any fire without someone to light it. Bravely, he walked over to the cabin and knocked on its door.

A beautiful young woman opened the door and bowed courteously to Ron. Unsure of what to say, he reciprocated her bow and stammered out his request.

"Uhh... _hello_, ma'am," he said with a nervous smile. "I'm looking for a… _Master Shinri?_"

Wordlessly, the woman nodded and invited Ron into the cabin. Inside was a bamboo mat, a small table with several chairs and a wood fire over which some water was boiling. Once Ron was seated, she made some tea for the both of them.

"Umm…" began Ron awkwardly, "just to be clear, I'm assuming _you're_ Master Shinri?"

The young lady did a spit take. "_However_ did you guess?" she gasped. "_Nothing_ in the resumés I sent out said anything about my appearance or gender!"

Ron sighed. "_Look_, ma'am," he explained, "I've watched 'The Empire Strikes Back' hundreds of times. I know the drill. Someone goes looking for a mysterious sage and encounters a person they don't expect, plot twist - _that_ person's the sage. It's part of the lesson never to judge a book by its cover."

"I _see_," said Master Shinri, feeling slightly deflated. "Still, it's fun to pull the rug out from under the MCPs who show up here looking for me. Most of them think I'm Master Shinri's secretary, his assistant, or worse..."

"...his _wench?"_ offered Ron helpfully.

Master Shinri smiled ruefully. "Yeah, I suppose 'wench' is a pretty accurate term for what I meant. Mostly because I look like..." she gestured to herself, "well..."

"A strong, independent, beautiful young woman!" finished Ron, causing the Master to blush. "But that's just _it_," he wondered. "You're a thousand years old; why do you choose to look like this?"

"Young man," Master Shinri explained patiently, "I have the power to grant wishes. What do you suppose _my_ wish is?"

A light bulb went on in Ron's mind. _"Ohhh!"_ he exclaimed. "You'd like to be forever young!"

"Mm-_hmm_," she nodded.

"And beautiful!" he continued.

"A very astute observation, Mr Stoppable," she remarked.

"But _wait!_" Ron cried. "It's said that the wishes you grant always come at a price. What's the price _you_ have to pay for having your wish?"

A sad expression crossed Master Shinri's face. "Ah, you see, young man," she said, "I was once an ordinary girl. I learned the ways of meditation from wandering monks. When I grew old, I made my way to the Himalayas to live as a hermit. As the years passed, my concentration grew so great that I was able to control nature and change human destiny. All I have to do is stay here."

"So you're like a _prisoner?_" gasped Ron in disbelief.

"Not exactly," Master Shinri corrected him. "My soul is free to travel the world, and learn whatever it needs to learn. However, my physical body must remain in this place. It's a... _spiritual discipline_ I'm required to observe."

"But enough about me," she continued. "Will you tell me why _you_ are here?"

"Umm... _yeah_," said Ron nervously. "It's about my friend, Kim Possible."

"The one running for President?" asked Master Shinri.

"Yes, _that's_ the one," Ron replied. "Wow, you're remarkably well-informed on current world events, aren't you?"

"It's part and parcel of being a psychic Master, Ron," Master Shinri explained. "You wish for me to do her a favour?"

_"Exactly," _said Ron. "I need you to undo the effects of the fake news on American voters so that she can win."

"I understand," said Master Shinri. "And what do you intend to sacrifice in exchange for this favour, Ron?"

"Oh," said Ron sheepishly. "I didn't... really _think_ about that before coming here."

"Not to worry," said Master Shinri. "I can offer some helpful suggestions. It needs to be something you _treasure_, though, otherwise the wish's power will be diminished. How about your baby sister, Hana?"

_"No way!"_ cried Ron. "No one touches my baby sister, especially not _you!_ No offence, ma'am."

"None taken," replied Master Shinri with a smile. "How about Bueno Nacho?"

"How about Bue-_NO_," replied Ron sternly.

"Very well then," said Master Shinri. "Your relationship with Kim Possible."

Ron's eyes welled up with tears. He couldn't bear to lose Kim, even if it was for the greater good. He _had_ to make Master Shinri choose something else.

"Please, Master Shinri, I _beg_ of you," pleaded Ron, getting down on both knees. "Spare me this loss and ask me for something else, _ANYTHING_ else!"

"Fine," said Master Shinri firmly. "This is my final offer; there'll be no more negotiations after this. Your Mystical Monkey Power."

Ron paused. Now _that_ was something he could possibly live without. It was his most formidable weapon, allowing him to fend off his arch-nemesis Monkey Fist and save the world from an alien invasion. Still, with the monkey idols destroyed, all hope of ever regaining that power was lost. He'd never again be as powerful as he was on Graduation Day.

Ron made his choice. To him, it was a no-brainer.

"In a game of chess, a winning strategy may require valuable sacrifices," he declared. "Very well, Master Shinri. I'll offer you my Mystical Monkey Power on the condition that Kim Possible shall be forever immune to any misinformation campaign perpetrated by her enemies."

"The conditions of that wish are so far-reaching that even the Mystical Monkey Power is barely a fair trade for it," remarked Master Shinri. "Still, it checks out, and I shall do as you've requested. Please step aside, Ron Stoppable."

Ron did as he was instructed, and in a moment, the cabin and its surroundings faded away, replaced by a dark blue vortex thundering and crackling with lightning. Master Shinri was levitating, reciting a mantra to herself:

_Arom yatzati mibeten immi, ve'arom ashuv shammah. Yehovah natan, vihovah lacach; yehi shem Yehovah mevorach._

Ron felt himself being lifted off the ground, slowly being drained of all life and substance. He knew it must be the Mystical Monkey Power being extracted from his system, and it hurt more than anything he could have imagined. He forced himself to think of Kim, to endure the pain for her sake.

When it was over, Ron collapsed on the ground, twitching. It would be a few days before he fully recovered from the ordeal, but at least Kim now had a fighting chance at the polls.

* * *

**_Fun fact: Master Shinri's mantra is really Job 1:21 - "Naked I came from my mother's womb, And naked shall I return there. The LORD gave, and the LORD has taken away; Blessed be the name of the LORD."_**

**_Ron has traded away his most powerful ability for fair media coverage! How will this affect Team Possible in the coming days? Stay tuned to find out!_**


	14. The Bathroom Break

With only a month to go till Election Day, Kim's campaign had recovered somewhat. The stream of fake news had dried up, allowing her to catch up with Professor Dementrix in the polls. However, she was having difficulty countering zir popular anti-establishment rhetoric.

Things came to a head one night in Phoenix, Arizona, where Kim was having a rally for her most ardent supporters. The stadium was filled with men, women and children she'd helped over the years, a sight which lifted Kim's spirits. Stepping forward to the podium, she opened her speech to much fanfare.

Meanwhile, Ron felt nature's call and headed to the men's room with Rufus. As they refastened their trousers and washed their hands, a large hole suddenly appeared in the ceiling. Caught in a tractor beam, Ron and Rufus kicked and screamed as they were pulled up through the aperture into a waiting airship.

The two were unceremoniously dumped in the airship's cargo bay, surrounded by WAPN drones and at the feet of an all-too-familiar figure.

"Greetings, sidekick of Fräulein Possible!" said Professor Dementrix pompously. "We have been expecting you."

"Oh, _come on!" _groaned Ron in frustration. "You could've at least _bothered_ to memorise my name?"

"_That is irrelevant!" _shouted Dementrix. "What matters is I've captured the most important piece at last. Without _you_ around to manage it, Fräulein Possible's campaign is doomed! _DOOMED!"_ ze cried, bursting into evil laughter.

"Taking out the chess master, I see," said Ron grimly. "So now you're going to kill me and be rid of your problem."

"_Kill you?"_ asked Dementrix incredulously. "And throw away my most valuable bargaining chip with Kim Possible? _NO! I am not such the FOOL!_"

"Aren't you at least going to tie me up or something?" asked Ron in confusion. "'Cause that always works in the movies."

Dementrix laughed again. The sidekick had been watching too much cable TV. "We don't _need_ to tie you up, boy!" ze told him contemptuously. "My drones are more than enough for you! In fact, I'm going to _enjoy_ watching them play with their food."

Turning to the drones, Dementrix gave them their orders. "Drones, _search them!_"

Obediently, the drones hoisted Ron and Rufus in the air with their mechanical arms. Emptying their pockets, the robots methodically fried all electronic devices they found and smashed them to smithereens.

"Let's see Fräulein Possible and her little computer genius try to locate you now," said Dementrix smugly. Ze had other plans for zir redheaded arch-nemesis.

Content that no one would be coming to the duo's rescue, Dementrix climbed into zir waiting escape pod. "Make sure you babysit the boy and his mole rat," ze instructed the drones. "Whatever you do, _don't let them leave the airship!"_

"Affirmative, ma'am," answered Drone #624. "We will take good care of them."

With an evil smirk, the Professor closed the canopy of the pod and rocketed off towards zir next destination.

The moment Dementrix was gone, the WAPN drones turned their attention to Ron and Rufus. The boy and his mole rat took off running for their lives, with the drones nipping at their heels. Hurtling down the airship's corridors at breakneck speed, they searched desperately for a place to hide.

Before long, they found an all-gender bathroom hidden in a corner. Thinking quickly, Ron yanked the door open and leapt inside with Rufus. Huddled together in the tiny room, the two friends tried to think of a plan as the drones pounded on the locked steel door.

"This has _got_ to be the longest bathroom break of my life," Ron muttered. "How on _earth_ are we going to get out of this?"

Clambering onto the sink, Rufus puffed out his chest and stood tall. "We _fight!"_ he declared bravely.

"_Fight?"_ gasped Ron. "No, I can't! That's _Kim's_ job - I'm just the sidekick!"

"_Graduation?"_ Rufus reminded him, striking a kung fu pose.

"That was _different!_" Ron protested. "Back then, I had Mystical Monkey Power! I could curbstomp _aliens! _But now..." His shoulders slumped in defeat. "I've got _nothing."_

Rufus huffed in frustration. He wasn't getting through to his human. Ron Stoppable needed to wake up and smell the coffee, and they were almost out of time.

Sure enough, five seconds later the drones broke down the bathroom door. With a determined frown, Rufus stood firm and faced his foes. With or without his master, _he would fight them to the end!_

Ron watched in horror as his naked mole rat leapt into the air, diving to engage the drones head-first.

"_RUFUUUUUUUSSSSSS!" _he screamed.


	15. The Dark Phoenix

Kim Possible was on a roll. Her speech had gotten off to an excellent start, and her audience was loving every minute of it. For a moment, she felt like an absolute _winner_ again.

To her surprise, an elderly African-American woman stepped out from the crowd and marched boldly to the podium. "Kimberly Ann Possible," she declared loudly, "on behalf of the dispossessed minorities of America, please step aside and let _someone else_ save the world for once!"

As the stadium filled with the sound of fans booing, Kim studied the stranger with a villain's eye. A moment later, she raised her left arm and fired a powerful electrical charge from her bracelet. The charge struck the old lady like a bolt of lightning, frying her internal circuitry.

The crowd gasped as the "woman" fell to the ground, sparking. None of them had seen a WAPN drone before, let alone one disguised as a human. Panic was starting to break out among the spectators.

"_Relax_, everyone!" cried Kim, trying to calm the people down. "_It's just a robot!_ It's not going to hurt anyone anymore!"

All around the arena, hundreds of rally goers were standing to their feet. _"You can't do that, Kim Possible!"_ shouted one man. "You attack one of us, you attack _all_ of us! Dementrixters, _ONWARDS!_"

The hidden Dementrix supporters left their seats and began marching towards the front. Seeing this, the Secret Service agents formed a human barricade around the Presidential candidate.

Using the villain techniques Shego had taught her, Kim scanned the protestors one by one. She quickly determined that they were drones in disguise, and begrudgingly gave the Professor credit for at least not endangering zir human supporters.

"Guys, employ lethal force," she told the agents. "They're just drones."

Obediently, the Secret Service agents opened fire on the human-looking machines, becoming somewhat unnerved when bullets failed to stop their advance.

"You will come to rue this day, privileged white girl," threatened the drone leader as it pushed forwards through the gunfire.

"_Sorry_, drones," said Kim, pressing a button on her chest, "but I've been _expecting_ you."

Kim's clothes morphed into her white, purple and black Battlesuit 2.0. She'd learnt her lesson from the "John" fiasco and was now ready to take Dementrix's army head-on.

With a shout, she leapt into the air and began cutting down drones left and right.

"She is _attacking_ us!" cried the leader of the drones. "Comrades, _open fire!_"

Immediately, hundreds of laser beams filled the arena, creating a web of death not too unlike the one from Kim's first mission. Realising that she'd made a serious blunder, Kim looked around desperately for a familiar flash of green.

She spotted Shego somewhere in the distance, taking out half-a-dozen drones with a single blast. Kim activated her suit's super speed and was at the villainess' side in an instant.

"_Use lethal force,"_ quoted Shego sarcastically. _"They're just drones._ Bravo, Kimmy girl. _Bravo._"

"Can we talk about this _later?_" asked Kim, as furious with herself as Shego was. "Right now, we need to get everyone to safety."

"And how do you think you're gonna do _that?_" asked Shego drily, as she created smoking holes in another handful of drones.

"I'm _not_," Kim replied. "_You_ are. Get the Secret Service agents together and help them evacuate the stadium."

"What about _you?_" asked Shego curiously.

"_I'll_ handle the drones," answered Kim. "This new battlesuit Wade's created is more than a match for a thousand of those freaks."

"Ah, the _things_ I do for heroes," sighed Shego dramatically as she left to carry out Kim's instructions.

Watching Shego go, Kim suddenly realised that Ron was missing. Accessing her suit's inbuilt Kimmunicator, she frantically tried to get Wade's intel on the sitch.

"_Wade?" _she cried anxiously as she established a connection with her friend. "Has something happened to Ron? I can't seem to find him _anywhere!_"

"Bad news, Kim," Wade replied grimly. "He mysteriously went dark about forty minutes ago. I suspect the Professor's pulling the same trick as when he 'kidnapped' Olivia. I'll keep trying to locate him, but for Christ's sake, _please keep your eyes on the battle!"_

A laser bolt flashed past Kim's head, nearly singeing her hair. Wade was right. Worrying about Ron's whereabouts was useless if she got killed. Reluctantly, Kim forced herself to think about surviving the drones and nothing else.

As she dodged bolt after bolt and threw punch after punch, Professor Dementrix's grinning visage suddenly appeared on all the stadium screens. Ze was making a live broadcast to zir supporters, and had shown up in the pixel to gloat at Kim's predicament.

"As you can see," mocked the Professor, "little Fräulein Possible is finally having to be _WORKING HARD FOR THE LIVING!_"

Kim could have sworn that she heard a laugh track play. Was her opponent really _that_ lame as to stoop to such a gimmick?

"Our revolution _CANNOT BE STOPPED!_" boasted Dementrix. "We are witnessing the death throes of the old regime - _KIM POSSIBLE AT THE MERCY OF OUR ROBOTIC ALLIES!_"

Kim heard the voices of a cheering multitude, and realised that there'd been no laugh track. Rather, the mockery she'd heard had come from zir audience.

"With every punch she throws, she only proves herself to be part of the _EVIL, OPPRESSIVE ESTABLISHMENT!_" her opponent yelled. "The bourgeois empire that _IS FALLING WITH HER!_"

Kim battled on with all her might. The stadium was devoid of supporters now, leaving only her and the drones to duke it out with each other.

"It's dying! _IT'S DYING!_" crowed Dementrix. "Our oppressors are only _RESISTING THE INEVITABLE!"_

Fire poured into Kim Possible's veins. The feisty young girl had finally had enough. Unlocking her suit's full capabilities, she raced like lightning through each of the drones, utterly destroying them. The arena fell silent as the last of Kim's mechanical foes crumpled at her feet.

With tranquil fury, she walked up to one of the sparking pieces of wreckage and looked directly into its camera eyes.

"_Give it up_, Professor!" she told Dementrix fiercely. "I'm _more_ than a match for your army of drones."

Professor Dementrix looked stunned by zir drones' defeat, but quickly regained zir composure.

"It's not the _drones_ that are important, Fräulein Possible!" ze answered with a smile. "My _real_ weapon is this _army_ _of youth_ across the country, baying for your blood."

The live footage switched to that of several rallies Dementrix was holding simultaneously. All across America, thousands of young voters had gathered to cheer the Professor on and jeer the cheerleader from Middleton.

"Either _they_ will be finishing you," said Dementrix quietly, "or you'll be forced to turn on them, becoming the _traitor_ to your own generation. You cannot win, Fräulein Possible. No matter what you do, _WE ARE INEVITABLE!"_

The crowds of Dementrixters roared. They were inevitable. They'd trapped their foe in a no-win situation. Now they began to chant victoriously:

"_One, two, three! THUMP THE BOURGEOISIE!_

"_Four, five, six! VOTE FOR DEMENTRIX!"_

"Seven, eight, nine - _VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!_" laughed Dementrix. Ze had won the election; ze was sure of it.

Kim stood dumbfounded at the dilemma. Either she'd die at the Dementrixters' hands, or she'd be forced to battle her peers, thus committing political suicide. She didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, a large object loomed overhead, casting a dark shadow over the stadium. Kim looked up to see what it was.

To her horror, it was an enormous airship with Dementrix's markings all over it.

Dozens of new WAPN drones poured from the airship's hangar, reinforcing their fallen brethren. Surrounding the young heroine once more, they began spraying her with a noxious fumigant.

_Knock-out gas_, Kim had time to think before her world went black.


	16. The Promotion

Kim came to herself in a strange room, which appeared to be a medical bay of some sort. Above her, an uncloaked WAPN drone was dressing her wounds and attending to her injuries.

"Good evening, Miss Possible," said the drone pleasantly. "Please lie still while the procedure is completed."

With an angry yell, Kim leapt up from the table she was on and pinned the drone to the wall.

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, _sir_," she told it through gritted teeth, "but where _am_ I and _what have you done to me?!"_

The drone seemed surprised. "I am merely following my master's orders, ma'am," it explained. "He has instructed us to attend to your every need."

_"He?" _asked Kim in confusion. _What was going on?_

At that moment, the medical bay door slid open, and in stepped...

"Ron?" asked Kim in bewilderment. Then it dawned on her, and she broke into a smile. _"Ron!"_ she cried, rushing to embrace him.

_"KP!"_

"Oh, Ron, I was so _worried_ about you!" she told him. "Wade said he'd try to determine your location. Did anything...?"

"I'm _fine_, KP," he reassured her. "Sorry about the gas - we had to throw Dementrix off our scent."

Kim's jaw dropped. _Ron_ was the one who'd ordered the drones to knock her out with gas? But _why?_ And more importantly, _how?_

"What's up with _them?_" she asked him, pointing to the suspiciously-friendly drones in the room.

"Ah, _heheh_, well, you _see_," Ron explained nervously, "I've kinda managed to... you know... _reprogram_ them to do my bidding?"

"You _what?_" she exclaimed.

"It's a long story," said Ron. "Dementrix had me trapped in here with an army of WAPN drones. There was no way out, you weren't coming and I didn't have my phone or TPS. I had zero choice but to stand and fight them."

_"All by yourself?"_ Kim gasped.

"Well... not _exactly_," replied Ron modestly. "Rufus here gave me a hand."

"Aww... it was _nothing!_" said Rufus sheepishly.

"In that moment, I realised I _had_ to step up," Ron continued. "For _both_ of you. So I just hit 'em with everything I got, and you know what, it _worked!_"

"I'm so _proud_ of you, Ron," said Kim in awe. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

"I just couldn't afford to lose you or Rufus, Kim," replied Ron sombrely.

"How _did_ you reprogram them?" she asked him curiously.

"Um, _well_..." said Ron, remembering, "after I defeated them all, I thought, _Why stop there?_ So I started tinkering with the drones' programming and doing what I could, and before long, I'd turned them all over to our side."

Kim was stunned. Ron had _never_ been this capable on his own, except for when... _oh no_.

"You know, Ron," said Kim, trembling, "I've seen this level of competence and ingenuity in you only once before... when you were _evil._"

_"What?!"_ cried Ron in horror. "You think I'm evil?!"

"I'm not saying that, Ron!" cried Kim anxiously. "It's just... it's just that I'm not _used_ to you being this crazy efficient, that's all."

"You're right, Kim," said Ron, deflated. "Maybe I _am_ turning evil."

_"Hey," _said Kim kindly, gently taking his face in her hands. "Don't say things like that. You're the best person I know! Perhaps it's time you finally came into your own as a crime-fighter."

"You really mean that, KP?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Sure!" she said cheerfully. "Just look at what you've accomplished here today without me around to babysit you. You're _growing up_, Ron Stoppable, and I'm sorry that I've kept you as a sidekick for so long."

"But I _am_ your sidekick, Kim!" Ron protested.

"Not anymore," said Kim, smiling. "From now on, we're _partners_. Fully equal."

"For _real?_" asked Ron in amazement.

_"Absolutely,"_ Kim replied.

"Oh my God, this is so _awesome!_" Ron exclaimed. "The pawn has just been _promoted! _Does this mean I get my own website?"

"Talk to me afterwards," answered Kim with a smile, causing Ron to groan.

Without wasting a moment, Kim led them both to the cockpit. She took the controls of the airship, while Ron got into the co-pilot's seat.

"So where are we headed to now, _partner?_" asked Ron with a smug grin.

"We're confronting Dementrix at his hidden lair personally," Kim replied. "We need to take the fight to him and his followers."

"Sounds like a _badical_ idea," said Ron, "Mind if I try my hand at locating his secret lair?"

"Go crazy!" said Kim enthusiastically.

Ron played around with the onboard computers, amazing himself with his newly-awakened skills. He _had_ to reward Kim's faith in him.

A few seconds later, he found his object. _"Boo-yah!"_ he exclaimed. "I've _found_ it, Kim!"

"_Nice work_, Ron!" cried Kim. "Where _is_ it?"

"Buried deep underground in the New Mexico Desert," answered Ron, proudly pointing to the onscreen map.

"Then _that's_ our next stop," said Kim, with dangerous determination in her eyes. "Let's go kick some bad guy butt."


	17. The Endgame

James and Ann Possible were at home with their two sons, watching the live telecast of their daughter's Arizona rally. To their horror, about two hundred rally goers suddenly rose from their seats and opened fire on her in the middle of her speech.

They saw Shego and the Secret Service agents leap to Kim's defense, dispatching several dozen of the attackers and revealing them to be drone assassins in disguise. Unfortunately, Kim's bodyguards were eventually overcome by the drones' sheer numbers and superhuman strength, leaving Kim to battle them by herself.

As her parents looked on in awe, Kim gracefully leaped, twirled and pirouetted her way through the web of laser fire. She made it look so effortless, as if she was on her legendary first mission all over again. She even managed to get a few good hits in, tricking the drones into blasting each other to smithereens.

Candidate Dementrix was on all the rally screens, gloating over the attack and exulting in the fall of the "bourgeois establishment". James and Ann looked at each other in stunned disbelief. This wasn't merely an attack on Kim, it was an attack on _them_ too and everyone in the American middle and upper classes. For the first time, they wondered if half the American electorate really hated them that much.

When Dementrix's airship suddenly arrived and beamed an unconscious Kim up to the sky, they couldn't help but be reminded of her high school graduation day. Frantically, they dialled Ron's phone number, but received no response. They tried contacting Wade next, and thankfully, he answered the phone.

"_Wade?"_ cried Mr Dr Possible into the receiver. "Are you able to reach Kim or Ron?"

"Already on it, Mr Possible," replied Wade. "I'm tracking Dementrix's airship as we speak. The good news is, Kim's signal is still active and transmitting."

"What about Ron's?" asked Mrs Dr Possible.

Wade gave a nervous grin. "Um... _heh_, that's the not-so-good news, Mrs Possible. Ron's signal went dead about an hour ago and I've been busy trying to get it back up. My theory is that something's fried all channels of communication with him."

Mr Dr Possible facepalmed. He knew his daughter's lifestyle would catch up with her one day. And even if _she_ didn't get seriously hurt, _Ron_ might. Was tonight the night it finally happened?

"_Wade,"_ said Mrs Dr Possible finally, "is it safe to contact Kim?"

"Hard to say, Mrs Possible," replied Wade. "She may still be unconscious from the knock-out gas. I'm also detecting multiple hostiles near her aboard that airship."

At that very moment, an incoming Kimmunicator call appeared on his monitor screen.

"Wait a second, Mr and Mrs Possible!" Wade exclaimed. "It's _her!_" Rerouting the call to Mr Dr Possible's cell phone, he clicked 'Answer'.

"Kimmie?" asked Mr Dr Possible anxiously. "_Kimmie!_ Are you alright? _What's going on up there?_"

"_Dad?"_ gasped Kim in astonishment. "I'm fine, Dad. Ron hijacked Dementrix's airship and dropped by to give me a lift."

"_Ronald's_ commandeering that airship?" cried Mr Dr Possible in disbelief. _"How?!"_

"Beats me, Dad," Kim replied. "Listen, we're on our way to New Mexico. Please do me a favour and keep an eye on the TV."

"The _TV?_" asked Mr Dr Possible, puzzled. "What for?"

"You'll see, Dad," answered Kim. "May I please talk to Mom?"

"Oh, _certainly_, Kim," replied Mr Dr Possible, as he handed the phone over to his wife. "She wants to talk to you, honey," he explained.

"Oh, Kim, we were so _worried_ about you!" cried Mrs Dr Possible. "Are you _okay?_ Where's _Ron?_"

"He's flying the airship we're on," said Kim again. "Don't worry, Mom, we have a plan. Just keep the TV on and everything will be okay."

"Are you _sure_ about this, Kim?" asked her mother anxiously.

"Yes I am, Mom," answered Kim. _"Trust me."_

Given Kim's track record with dangerous situations, Mrs Dr Possible decided she'd take that risk. She ended the call and waited patiently for her daughter's plan to materialise. After about half an hour, Kim's face appeared on the TV.

James and Ann gasped to see their daughter - slightly battered and weary from the battle, but alive and defiant to the end. As Kim Possible began addressing the nation via live telecast, husband and wife held each other close and prayed for the best. Even the Tweebs kept silent as their big sister made her speech.

"My fellow Americans, this is independent presidential candidate Kim Possible..."


	18. The Queen's Speech

Aboard Dementrix's airship, Kim Possible took a deep breath. _This was it_, she told herself. This was the speech that was going to make or break her candidacy.

Since her opponent had disrupted her rally with zir unprovoked attack, she had little choice but to make a live broadcast to the American people. Together, she and Ron had come up with a plan, one that she hoped would work.

Stepping towards the microphone, Kim looked straight into the camera and began to speak.

"My fellow Americans, this is independent presidential candidate Kim Possible. An hour-and-a-half ago, I was having a major rally in Phoenix, Arizona, when my opponent, Demopublic nominee Professor Dementrix sent an army of drones to attack me, hoping to crush our movement and destroy everything we stand for. Thankfully, I and the members of my staff all made it out safely.

"According to my opponent, Team Possible represents everything corrupt and oppressive about the past - a class of wealthy, privileged individuals who cruise effortlessly through life while the rest of you struggle to make ends meet. I must admit, I stand guilty of the charges ze brings against me. I _am_ a privileged, cisgender, bourgeois white girl who's never known real hardship in life. I can't pretend to understand the plight many of you face."

Kim swallowed as she prepared to continue. It was a new feeling for her, having to apologise for things she'd taken for granted. Still, eating humble pie was a key part of her speech and would lead into her main point later.

"Which is why I have decided _not_ to talk about myself today, but about someone who _does_ understand what it's like to be a loser - downtrodden, belittled, _forgotten_. Someone who's been at my side all these years, but whose name few people even know. Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Mr Ron Stoppable."

On television screens all over America, clips of Ron's most embarrassing moments from their high school missions played one after another. In pubs, homes, gyms and city centres, viewers howled with laughter as they watched him lose his pants again and again. Kim silently thanked Wade for putting that montage together at a moment's notice, and figured she owed him a soda for that.

"As you can see, Mr Stoppable isn't the most impressive person you'll ever meet," she continued. "Unlike yours truly, the girl who 'can do anything', he's the guy who _can't_ do anything. He can't carry out the simplest tasks without losing his pants. He can't open his mouth to talk to a girl without sounding like a total dork. He can't even gain a little popularity and respect without letting it go to his head and losing everything before the week is up. He is, to put it mildly, _a total loser._

"And he was my _sidekick_."

She paused for a moment to let that last sentence sink in.

"In nearly every action film out there, the hero is a big, strong man while the lady is simply a prize to be won. Our entertainment teaches us that men are to lead while women simply follow. It was never like that for me and Ron. From the beginning, _I_ wore the pants in our relationship. And if you thought that Ron's dorkiness was confined to high school, _think again._ His clumsiness often made our missions more difficult than they already were.

"Even the villains we fought knew which one of us they had to fear. To them, Kim Possible was the teen badass while Ron Stoppable was the nameless buffoon who followed her around. When we started dating in our senior year, no one believed that he was my boyfriend. As some would put it, I was way, _way_ out of his league."

Kim whispered a prayer under her breath. She'd now come to the part of her speech where she'd reveal her hand and deliver her final campaign message to voters.

"So why am I telling you all this?" she asked rhetorically. "Well, it turns out that the dynamic between Ron and myself _perfectly_ encapsulates what's wrong with our country. On one hand, we have the privileged elites, and on the other, the faceless nobodies. The Kim Possibles and Ron Stoppables.

"If we accept my opponent's argument that the downtrodden ought to rise up against the privileged and seize what's theirs, then Ron should have _every_ reason to despise me. After all, I'm the girl who has everything, while he's got _nothing_. Worse still, _I'm_ the one who hogs all the limelight and the attention of the press, while he's been relegated to the role of sidekick from Day One.

"A lesser man, one who clings to chauvinist thoughts and toxic masculinity, would _never_ have accepted this state of affairs. I can't imagine what it must do to the ego of an adolescent male to be so _thoroughly_ outclassed by his closest female friend. Despite all this, Ron Stoppable never complained. Instead, he stuck with me through thick and thin, at moments when I was rotten to him and even when I forgot him."

As she spoke these words, memories of the moments she'd spent with Ron came flooding back to her. Even though he wasn't physically present with her, she could hear his voice in her head urging her on.

"Am I saying that Ron did all this for me because I am, as one of my foes would put it, 'all that'? No, _not at all!_ Rather, I'm pointing out something we can _all_ learn from this remarkable young man. Instead of complaining that Kim Possible had everything he didn't, he did _everything_ to help me become the best I could be.

"Ron's example demonstrates what it truly means to be an American: no matter who you are, there is _always_ something you can do to make the world a better place. Our strength comes from _lifting each other up_, not pulling others down. Together, all things are_ Possible._"

Kim let out a sigh of triumph. She'd made it through the main part of her speech; it was funny, impactful, moving and inspiring, just as she'd intended. The time had come for her and Ron to implement the next phase of their plan.

"Now, let's turn our attention to the live feed and see what Mr Stoppable is up to as we speak."


	19. The Unstoppable Force

Inside zir secret lair in New Mexico, Professor Dementrix could scarcely believe zir eyes as Kim Possible suddenly appeared on all the monitor screens.

"My fellow Americans, this is independent presidential candidate..."

"_KIM POSSIBLE!" _Dementrix roared. Once again, the girl who could do anything had escaped from zir clutches. Ze had assumed that the WAPN drones aboard zir airship had abducted her according to their programming, as she was becoming too hot for their brethren to handle.

To make matters worse, a new object had unexpectedly appeared on the lair's radar screen: it was the airship! Why in blazes was it returning to base? Didn't the drone pilots know that they could have been followed?

Dementrix decided that it didn't matter. The airship had to be destroyed before it could give away zir location to any of zir enemies. As for the drones aboard the craft, they could simply be rebuilt and replaced later.

"Drone #123, I need you to shoot down that airship!" ze barked to the nearest drone.

"Affirmative, sire," replied Drone #123. Turning around, it commanded its fellow lair drones to open fire on the airship.

Not one laser blast hit its mark. Instead, a second rapidly-moving target separated from the main craft, heading directly towards the hidden lair.

"_ENGAGE ALL SECURITY MEASURES AND DEFENCES!"_ screamed Dementrix, trying to prevent a break-in.

It was too little, too late. A mighty blast shook the whole lair as one of its steel walls was blown apart. As the smoke cleared, a lone figure stepped confidently through the opening.

It was Ron Stoppable, clad in Kim's battlesuit and wearing a nasty smile on his face.

"Did somebody say, _'Boo-Yah'?_"

* * *

Wade carefully manoeuvred three of the airship's WAPN drones into place. Ron's part in Team Possible's plan was to be televised, so optimal camera angles were key. He watched as Ron calmly stepped forward and confronted the evil genius.

Back on the airship, Kim watched her fiancé go to war. It had been her idea to loan Ron her nanotech Battlesuit 2.0, all the better to confront Dementrix and zir army of drones with. Over the past hour, they'd discussed the plan with each other until they felt they'd ironed out all the kinks, and now he was ready. Kim had done her part, now it was Ron's turn to shine.

As she saw Ron get into his classic fighting stance, Kim whispered four words to the monitor screen.

"Go get 'im, Tiger."

* * *

With a feral yell, Ron leapt towards his opponent. His new battlesuit enhanced his strength and reflexes, making him a force to be reckoned with.

Dementrix dodged Ron's initial attack, grabbing his right leg as he flew past zir. Swinging the lad around like an Olympic hammer, ze intended to hurl him face-first into a wall.

Ron countered by spinning superhumanly fast around his body's vertical axis, face-planting Dementrix into the floor instead. Landing on his feet with a graceful flourish, he gestured towards his sleek white-and-purple outfit.

"Miss this, pussycat?" he asked Dementrix mockingly. "It's fully upgraded and _completely unhackable._"

With a frustrated roar, Dementrix got up and lunged at Ron. Unfortunately for zir, Ron was already moving. A second later, Ron's right foot connected hard with zir chin, sending zir flying backwards into a control panel.

"_...despite all this, Ron Stoppable never complained. Instead, he stuck with me through thick and thin..."_

Ron heard every word of Kim's speech on the large screens around the lair. Hearing her openly praise him like that boosted his morale and helped him fight with renewed vigour. She truly was a cheerleader of cheerleaders, Ron realised, and he was determined to give her a game worthy of her cheer.

"_...at moments when I was rotten to him and even when I forgot him."_

Energised, Ron Stoppable charged at Dementrix for the final time. He'd let this fight continue for long enough. If he allowed the battle to drag on any further, it could potentially unravel the plan he and Kim had put together.

He'd readied the trap for his opponent; all that was left was to make the last few moves and spring it.

Grabbing onto Dementrix, Ron quickly put zir in a chokehold. "You think you've won, Dementrix," he told his gasping foe calmly, "but you're wrong. You see, _I know your secret."_

With a burst of strength, he hurled the trans woman across the room and straight through a steel wall. Ron strode fearlessly through the hole ze left behind. "And that is..."

America gasped at the images flashing across its TV screens. It _couldn't_ be, it was _impossible_. Seated at a console behind hundreds of monitor screens was...

Professor Dementor, dressed in his regular outfit and very, _very_ much a cis white male.

"That secret is," said Ron triumphantly, "that 'Dementrix' never existed. It was _you_ the whole time, Professor _Dementor_."

His cover blown, Dementor sprung from his seat in a rage. Turning to the drone that had been his public face for a year-and-a-half, he ordered, "Kill the boy and shut down all transmissions _NOW!_"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, sir," replied the drone.

"_WHY NOT?!"_ screamed the Professor.

"I have been reprogrammed to obey the orders of one Ronald Stoppable."

As if on cue, the rest of Dementor's WAPN drones swarmed into his hidden sanctum. They all shared a common network, so any reprogramming of that network affected them all alike. Ron had been in control of them since before Kim set foot on the airship.

Ron surveyed his robotic army with pride as they assembled behind him. Gesturing to the impotent figure before him, he gave them their marching orders.

"Guys and girls," he said coolly, _"sic him."_

Obediently, dozens of Dementor's own WAPN drones surged forward and began attacking their former master.

Back on the airship, someone else was beaming with pride.

"Will you look at that?" said Kim Possible, as her smiling face appeared on all of Dementor's private monitors too. "My childhood friend is all grown up. And it's not just my enemies he has conquered today, but..."

Kim raised her right hand to the camera, displaying her engagement ring.

"...but my heart as well. For you see, the next President of the United States could very well be 'Mrs Ron Stoppable'. And though I'll miss going by Ms Possible, I shall wear my new name proudly; for it is the name of my hero, my equal, _my very closest friend._"

"_NO!" _screeched Dementor. This could not be happening... it was _impossible!_

Ron's eyes welled up with tears as his drones continued to kick Dementor's butt. "Thank you, Kim," he said softly.

"Citizens of the United States of America," said Kim Possible proudly, "I present to you: my ally and partner, _Mr Ronald Stoppable!_"

Dementor tried to escape, but found himself boxed in by his own WAPN drones. At last, the Dementrix drone, damaged from its battle with Ron, stepped forward from behind and hoisted Dementor in the air by his nape.

Ron walked up to his captive foe, who was struggling to free himself from the clutches of his own creation. "Well, _Professor_," said Ron, smugly looking him in the eye, "it's been a pleasure playing with you, but now the First Gentleman has two words to say."

Relishing each syllable, Ron Stoppable finished the game.

"_Check. Your Privilege. Mate."_

The Dementrix drone sent an electrical charge down its outstretched arm, tasering the evil Professor into unconsciousness. As Dementor fell limp in its grasp, Ron shot the drone a grateful look.

"Sorry I busted you up a bit there, Chrissy," Ron said, apologising to it. "I had to sell our staged fight to the audience."

"No offense taken, Master Stoppable," the drone replied. "I must say, you are quite the actor."

As the drones carried the helpless Dementor away, one of them stayed behind talking to Ron.

"Not to worry, sir, we will keep an eye on him and make sure he causes no more trouble till Election Day," it said dutifully.

"Thank you, William!" said Ron, saluting it. "You're the best."

"No Ron," called out a familiar voice behind him. "_You_ are."

Kim Possible stood at the open entrance to the room, having been escorted there by a WAPN drone.

"_Kim!"_ cried Ron, as he ran to embrace her.

They fell into each other's arms, and wept tears of gratitude that this battle was finally over. True, there was still the election to contend with, but neither of them doubted that "Dementrix" would cease to be a serious challenge after tonight.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked him finally. "Did any of those fake punches injure you?"

"_Me?"_ said Ron dismissively. "Nah! Couldn't be better. What about you? That was some speech you gave back there."

"Well, _someone_ gave me plenty of content to work with," said Kim coyly, causing her fiancé to blush. "Well done, Ron. I think we really killed it tonight."

"Me too, Kim, me too," said Ron gratefully.

Kim leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You know, Ron," she informed him, "the cameras are still rolling."

"_What?"_ exclaimed Ron, gulping. He wasn't sure he wanted his private moment with Kim to be broadcast live to the entire nation.

"_Shhh,"_ she said, placing one finger over his lips to reassure him. "It's okay. Shall we make the most of it?"

Ron knew Kim well enough to understand what she meant. "Are you sure?" he asked her cautiously.

"Absolutely," she replied. "They'll love it. And it'll be a moment for us to remember."

"Well, all right then," he said at last. "I love you, KP."

"And I love you too, Ron," she whispered, as she angled her head upwards for the kiss.

Halfway across the country, the Tweebs averted their eyes from their TV set.

"Ugh, _gross!_" they cried, desperately trying to block out the sight.

It didn't matter. All over America, people cheered in celebration of their next President and First Gentleman.


	20. The Immovable Object

"_Mazel Tov_, Kim and Ron!"

Family and friends threw rice in the air as the happy couple shared their first kiss at the altar. After a year-and-a-half of being engaged, the two senior members of Team Possible were wed in the White House Rose Garden.

When they broke apart, Kim looked up at her handsome bridegroom. Ron really looked resplendent today, dressed in a suit that was his and not his father's. In his eyes, she saw the love and adoration he had for her, and she knew she'd made the right choice in marrying him.

She marvelled at how far her new husband had come, and just how much he'd matured. Thinking back to the night of their junior prom, she recalled how reluctant she'd been to take him, and how embarrassed she once was of his childish antics. But that was a good three years ago, and things had changed.

In a moment, Kim saw it, and mentally kicked herself for not realising it sooner. Ron didn't grow up because he saw how silly he was being; he grew up _because_ Kim had chosen to be his girlfriend. It was her own love and affection for Ron that had transformed him into the man she wanted him to be.

Kim whispered a prayer of thanks for her incredible good fortune. She couldn't have asked for a better partner than Ron, and now he was her _husband_, of all things. She vowed that she'd reward his faith in her.

Meanwhile, Ron stared at his radiant bride with wondering eyes. For the umpteenth time, he asked himself if this was really happening, or if it was merely a dream. Somehow, by some miracle, Kim Possible had deigned to be with him and even _marry_ him. Although he still felt unworthy of her on some level, he found it impossible to argue with those emerald green eyes. _I love you, Ron,_ they told him. _Although you may not see your worth, I think the _world_ of you and genuinely want to be with you. Will you believe me?_

Ron decided that he would. It was the least he could do to repay Kim for everything she'd done for him. And even if he wasn't yet the man she deserved, he had the rest of his life to try to be. Upon reflection, he realised he'd rather _die_ than allow himself to be less than the best. Kim Possible was his Queen, and he resolved to be her King.

Hand-in-hand, Kim and Ron walked back down the aisle to commence their new life together. Kim tossed her wedding bouquet to her female guests, and to absolutely no one's surprise, Bonnie Rockwaller caught it. Señor Senior Jr was there in an instant to scoop her up in his arms, and everyone present cheered as they too shared a kiss.

Kim and Ron smiled fondly at each other watching them. Although there'd been bad blood between them in the past, the hatchet was now well and truly buried. Kim actually applauded her old rival for her stroke of good fortune, while Ron was cheering Junior on as if they'd been friends forever.

During the wedding luncheon, Ron was busy talking with his father's actuarial buddies while Kim shared stories of her courtship with her girlfriends. For the first time ever, Bonnie was a welcome member of the group.

"... and then Ron took me all the way to Verona just so he could propose to me in the same spot Romeo courted Juliet!"

"_Oh my gosh!_ That's so romantic, Kim!" gushed Monique excitedly. She couldn't get enough of her girlfriend's tales. "Oh, _oh!_" she said, suddenly remembering something. "Do you like your new name?"

"_Like_ it?" asked Kim indignantly. "I _love_ it! Ron really does think of everything."

"I can't believe he actually _changed_ his last name for you!"

"We _both_ did, Monique," said Kim. "'What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? They _surrender_.' Fearless Ferret quote."

"I _see_," said Monique. "When did you find out?"

**Fifty days earlier**

"_Movable?_" asked Kim in disbelief, glancing up from the court order Ron had given her to read. "You actually went and changed your name to _'Ron Movable'?" _

"Sure!" answered Ron. "I've been thinking long and hard about it, KP, and frankly, it's the right thing to do. I could never imagine you being happy with a name like 'Kim Stoppable' - it… it's just too _weird!_"

"But I would've _done_ it for you, Ron," protested Kim. "After all, you're my _hero_ and my closest friend. Remember, 'a rose by any other name would smell as sweet'," she said, wagging her finger playfully.

_"Agh!" _said Ron, cringing. "Not more Shakespeare! It brings back bad memories from high school."

"_You_ started it," answered Kim, grinning. "So now your name is '_Ron_ Movable', while I'm soon going to become _Kim_ Movable." She rolled it around her tongue for a moment. "I like it!" she said at last. "It really fits the both of us."

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "And it's not a shabby name for a head of state to have either. _'President Kim Movable'._ Really sends a message, don't you think?"

"It sure does," Kim concurred. Suddenly, another thought occurred to her.

"Are your parents okay with this?" she asked.

"They've given me their blessing," Ron replied. "They understand my wish to move away from the mediocrity that's the Stoppable family legacy - well, all except for _Hana_, of course - and to carve out a new niche for myself. After all, I'm marrying Kim Possible in two months. She deserves to have a man she can look up to."

"But I _already_ look up to you, Ron Movable," said Kim, nuzzling him gently. "I always have."

* * *

_**Our story is slowly but surely drawing to its end. However, there are still a few loose ends to tie up. Make sure to check for updates on Christmas and New Year's Eve 2019!**_


	21. The President

"Madam President? There's a young woman here to see you. A _'Ms. Sheila Go'?_"

"Oh!" said President Kim Movable to her Head of Security. "Send her in, Bertrand."

The Oval Office door opened, and in walked Shego, dressed in formal business attire. Apparently, she thought showing up here in her usual get-up would be a bit ridiculous.

"Hello, Shego," said Kim to her old frenemy. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too... _Madam President._" There was a rueful tone in Shego's voice that Kim had never heard before.

"I'm sorry if my new position has made our meeting... a little awkward," said Kim apologetically. Being President had altered the dynamics of her personal relationships, especially with someone she used to exchange punches with on a weekly basis.

"It's not that, Kimmy," sighed Shego. "It's just that... I've just _succeeded_ in helping someone take over the world, and it wasn't Dr. D."

"Well, I paid you for your services just like Dr. Drew used to," Kim pointed out. Ever since Dr. Drakken had started making serious efforts to reform, Kim had begun referring to him by his real name, to emphasise the more innocent part of his nature her father had known.

"Yeah," chuckled Shego mirthlessly, "I guess _Drew_ really _is_ a doctor now, thanks to you." In recognition of his more recent endeavours to help the world, Kim had persuaded the Middleton Institute of Science and Technologies to award Drakken an honorary doctorate, finally giving him a real college degree.

"It's no big," said Kim with a sly smile. "Dad even _approved_ of it and invited Professors Chen and Ramesh to the awards ceremony. Something tells me the next college reunion is going to be a bit more amicable."

"Speaking of college, where's your hubby?" Shego asked.

"Hard at work, for once. His grades are improving and he's even getting offers to further his studies elsewhere," replied Kim with genuine surprise.

"Are you going to award him another college scholarship for that?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll take things one step at a time."

"As a teacher, I have to admit he really deserved that one," remarked Shego, folding her arms.

"You're _telling_ me!" Kim exclaimed. "He ran a successful campaign for the first female President of the United States based off a few chess lessons he took in college. Ron's actually pretty smart and can accomplish amazing stuff when he puts his mind to it."

"Remember Zorpox?" asked Shego teasingly, referring to the time when Ron turned evil (and blue).

"Yes, Shego," sighed Kim. "I hope I never meet him again."

"Perhaps you _will_, Kimmy," said Shego wickedly, "if you stop being a goody-two-shoes and start _abusing your power._"

"Shall I ask Bertrand to escort you out?" asked Kim, with the hint of a threat in her voice.

"I'm kidding, I'm _kidding!_" said Shego defensively. "Geez, Kim, you've gotta stop being so uptight and let loose a little."

"I shall consider it," said Kim curtly. "Anyway, shall we get down to business? You're here to see me regarding that Chief of Staff post, correct?"

_"Chief of Staff?"_ asked Shego incredulously, bursting out laughing. "Oh, Kimmy, you're just too funny. Did you _really_ think I was being serious about that?"

"Well, with you it can be hard to tell," Kim replied.

"Stop, _please_ stop," said Shego, as she finally got a hold of herself. Turning back to Kim, she said, "I was just messing with you, Pumpkin. Do you have any idea how much _work_ these government posts involve? _Ugh._ I'd rather spend my days at the spa."

"So what are you planning to do now?" asked Kim curiously.

"Dunno," Shego replied. "Keep an eye on you, I guess. Remember, I used to be a superhero. Taking down corrupt politicians is what I do. _Did_," she said, correcting herself.

The slip-up did not go unnoticed. "I couldn't ask you for more, Shego," Kim replied with a genuine smile. "That's why I pardoned you."

"Puh-_leaze_," said Shego with faux contempt. "I'll _never_ live that down."

"We'll see," said Kim as Shego turned to leave. "By the way," she inquired innocently, "are you and Dr. Drakken _dating?_"

Shego froze in her tracks halfway out the door. _"Get lost, Kimmy!"_ she snarled, turning around and slamming it shut behind her.

Kim chuckled to herself. She was genuinely happy for her two arch-foes, and wished them all the best in their budding relationship. Now that Dr. Drew Lipsky had a college degree, a love interest and at least one successful plan under his belt, she hoped that he'd see the light and keep on the straight and narrow. And even if he didn't, Team Movable would always be there to keep him and Shego in check.

Turning to other matters, the President dialled a number on her upgraded Kimmunicator. The familiar four notes sounded, and the Vice-President's face appeared on a large wall-mounted screen.

"Rufus?" she called. "What's the sitch with Dementor's asset redistribution?"

"Hmm," answered the naked mole rat, scratching his head. _"Christmas!"_ he said at last, gesturing to the piles of food, drink and medical supplies being stored in a warehouse behind him.

Kim Movable smiled. The judge had ruled that Professor Dementor's vast wealth would become the property of the state, to be redistributed to the American people as the President saw fit. If everything went according to plan, the most underprivileged Americans would have something to celebrate this Christmas.

Thanking Rufus and ending the call, the first female President of the United States returned to her work. All was well that ended well.

* * *

_**Put away those petty problems and embrace your fellow man;  
Then join the celebration all across this wonderful land!**_


	22. The Epilogue

President Kim Movable returned to her bedroom after a long and tiring day. She found her husband in bed, doing something on his laptop.

"Whatcha doin', sweetie?" she asked him. "Mind if I join in?"

"Oh, uh, hey, Kim," stammered Ron awkwardly. "I was just, uh, making our new website."

"I see," said Kim thoughtfully. "Let me guess - RonMovable-dot-com?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah," he said, smiling at her, "it's KimMovable-dot-com. It's got a much nicer ring to it than 'RonMovable', if you ask me."

Kim gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You really are the sweetest, you know that, Ron?"

"You tell me, Kim," he replied with a wink.

THE END.

* * *

_A/N: As 2019 comes to a close, so too, does our tale. Many thanks to those who reviewed, especially CajunBear73._

_It_ _has been a pleasure writing this story about Kim, Ron, Rufus and their friends. I hope that the Kim Possible fandom will enjoy it for years to come._


End file.
